When 2 Worlds Collide
by hp-gal22
Summary: Chuck Bass discovers that he is a wizard. No wonder he gets all the girls...He heads to Hogwarts School to catch up on all that he has missed and to learn to control his powers. Everythings normal, until he meets hermione and it all begins...
1. Gossip Girl Blast

Disclaimer: All names of people and places have been abbreviated to protect the innocent……..namely me

hey people!

So the school years' off to a fresh start and honestly we can't wait to see what's going to happen next. Now that **S **has been back for almost a year, she's learned to share the limelight with **B**...but who knows how long that will last. Especially with **N** setting them both on fire. Unfortunately though for all you suckers out there, **N **and **V **have been spotted spending tons of quality time together lately...it's about time for a love square.

Also there's news about **C. **Word is he got sent off to some elite boarding school in England. But don't worry people; we'll still be hearing about out beloved Basshole and his womanizing ethics. I have sources to give us all the juicy gossip all you Upper Eastsiders are dying to hear. Especially what's going to happen to his relationship with **B**.

As for **J**, she's off to elite Waverly Academy. Smart move little **J**. We all knew you wouldn't have the guts to show your face after you screwed up your future with **N** cuz of your antics at the year end dance last June. Yet we can't help but wonder…will we still heat about her? Only time will tell.

**YOU'RE E-MAILS**

Dear GG,

Is it true that **C **actually set up a strip club in the Bass Industries building for his fathers wishes?

AddictedtoChuckBass

Dear ATCB,

Possibly. But who knew Barf Bass was a perv?

GG

Dear GG

There's this guy who has been a big influence in my life who just left and now I feel totally lost without him. Even worse, I can't get a hold of him. How do I know he's okay?

Lost

Dear Lost,

You don't know. If he doesn't want to talk to you about it then just drop it cuz it's over. Consider someone else who actually cares and has been there all along

GG

**SIGHTINGS**

**C **at the airport boarding his private jet for England. **V **and **N **making out in the dressing room at **Macy's**. Who knows what else they were doing in there. **B **kissing the mother chucker goodbye with a smile on her face????? I think we all know what's going to happen next. **S** visiting her brother at **Brown University**. Which also reminds us that we Upper East Siders need to get our application forms in for College….shudder. But knowing us, we'll get into the Ivy's. Cuz we're perfect.

you know you love me,

gossip girl


	2. Ch1

Chapter 1

"Now I hope you will be satisfied with our facility Mr. Bass," Professor 'whatever her name' is said. I didn't say a word. Here I was wasting precious time in some crackpot excuse for a school when I could be screwing Blair. Instead, I'm stuck here in the middle of god knows where, England still trying to figure out why the fuck I got a letter saying I'm a wizard. Maybe with girls I am. Maybe I have the power to attract them. And maybe I'm Blair's personal magic maker but the people in this place have got to be on crack. No one in their right mind would believe this.

"Oh he's satisfied alright," my father Bart stepped in, "Charles will be fine here," I shot him a look of deepest loathing. He actually believed them. He actually believed that I was a wizard. Maybe there have been unexplainable things that have happened around me, but honesty, does this mean I'm some sort of mutant? Does this mean that all of the sudden people are obliged to tell me, "Chuck, you're special," or "Chuck you're gifted," ? What they really should be saying is Chuck, you're a freak. And for once in my lifetime, I actually would believe them.

"That's good," the bun headed professor said, "Now, if I could please show you to your room," She started off down the hallway. I turned around to face my father.

"I don't know why you're doing this to me," I said to him harshly, "what the hell are you thinking? Magic school? You don't even know these people! How come just because they said "Ooh you have special abilities," you assume they're correct?"

"It is a government certified school," Bart said, weakly. As if that was supposed to change anything.

"Yeah, certified by what government? The International Magician Squadron? Illusionists America?"

"It is certified by the British government for children with special abilities," he said firmly, "Believe me Charles, I know what I'm doing,"

"You know what you're doing?" I asked, "You're ruining my life!"

"Just like you're ruining my reputation!" Bart exclaimed.

"Fine!" I snapped back, "tell me what the hell I did to deserve this,"

"Let's see…you set up a strip club in my hotel, had intercourse with all the maids in our Country Club and might I mention you and Blair on my wedding day?" Bart counted off. I stared at the ground, not meeting his eyes. He was right. I had done some despicable things. But it wasn't as if he never did anything either. And anyway, if I hadn't gotten that letter, then what the hell would he have done? Absolutely nothing. I would still be in New York. Still have Blair. Still have Nate…but instead, he chooses to rip me away from everything.

"Fine, so I've been a pain in the ass," I admitted, "but does that call for such extreme measures to be taken?"

"Charles, I think boarding school will be a good thing for you. It will let you become a civilized person in society,"

"Civilized?" I asked surprised, "Now I'm not civilized," I turned around to face him.

"Am I that much of an embarrassment for you?" the words seemed to hit him hard. He dropped it.

"Charles, just follow Professor McGonagall. I'll see you at Christmas time," He turned around and left me standing there, alone. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on. No Service.

"Fuck," I muttered. Great. Now I'm stuck here in a world I don't belong in with no where to go and no one to turn to. And without her.

"Mr. Bass, are you coming?" Professor McGonagall called. Crushing my cell phone in my fist, I followed her through the Entrance hall. I was greeted by the sight of thousands of staircases in thin air towering above my head.

"Watch the staircases," she said, "they like to change," Just as she said that, we started moving.

"Holy shit," I grabbed the railing and hung on for dear life.

"What did you say, Mr. Bass?" she asked.

"Nothing," I muttered, realizing my mistake. The staircase stopped moving and I followed her up the staircase to a painting of a really fat lady in a pink dress that looked like the dress Blair wore to my father's wedding, only on this pig it looked revolting and on Blair it accented her curves and cleavage.

"Password?" It asked, startling me. Who knew that paintings could talk?

"Grind lows," she said.

"Enter," the painting said.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," she said. I walked into a red carpeted room with a huge banner with a golden lion on it. There was a fire raging in the fireplace and people were sitting in the massive armchairs working on homework or gossiping or playing some version of chess where the pieces moved by themselves and destroyed each other.

"I hope you find it to your liking," Professor McGonagall said.

"It's nice," I said. I guess the place was passable.

"Your dormitory is up the stairs to your right in the 6th year dorm,"

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Here's your timetable," she gave it to me. I stared at it. That thing contained the most complicated schedule I had ever seen. And by the looks of it, the longest school days of my life. St. Judes gets out at 2:00 pm. Here dismissal was insane.

"Breakfast is 7:00 sharp. Classes start at 8:00 and end at 4:00,"

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"No, I was just surprised classes run that long," I said, "that's all,"

"Well then get used to it," she said, "I expect to see you tomorrow Mr. Bass,"

"Yes M'am," I said.

"Now your things have been brought up for you and your robes will be found on the bedside table,"

"Robes?" I echoed. They must be insane. Uniforms I can handle but robes? That's way, way over the top.

"Yes, Mr. Bass. Robes,"

"Oh and about the time?" I called, "is it standard or pacific?"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"I can tell we have a whole lot of work to do," she sighed. And with that she went over to the fire and stepped into it without burning into ashes.

"Professor Dumbledore's Office," she said. With that, she dropped some sand like substance into the flames. They turned green and rose around her. 2 seconds later there was a loud crash. She was gone.

"Whoa," I muttered. These people had to be insane. And the worst part now is that I was one of them.

"Ha ha," I heard someone laugh.

I turned around to see some 11 year olds giggling at me.

"You think that's funny?" I asked.

"Of course. You're 16 and you're hitting on Professor McGonagall,"

"What?" I asked. Even I wouldn't go that low! She was nothing but

"No, I'm not," I said, "even I'm not that sick," the girls giggled and walked away. God, I hate kids, I thought. And I'm 17, not 16. Sighing, I went upstairs to check out the dorms.

"You and Hermione broke up?" some nerd in round stellotaped glasses asked a kid with flaming red hair.

"Yeah," red hair said.

"That's awful,"

"Yeah, but you know, we gotta move on," red hair said. He turned around and we locked eyes.

"And you must be Charles," he said.

"Chuck," I corrected him, "just call me Chuck,"

"I'm Ron," he said, "and that's Harry,"

"Hi," Nerdy boy said. I nodded.

"So…who is this Hermione chick?" I asked. Ron blushed.

"He's been in love with her for ages," Harry said, "we were all friends and then they became more and then they broke up,"

"So why'd you let her get away so easy?" I asked, "I mean, if you really love then you gotta win her back,"

"She won't listen," Ron muttered

"Then you make her listen," I said to him, "God you people don't know a thing about women,"

"And I suppose you do?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do," I said, "back in New York I was what they called a womanizer,"

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Chick magnet," I rolled my eyes, "anyway, I had girls lining up to date me. Everyone wanted a piece of me. And some got it, some didn't. But in the end there was only one girl that mattered. The one girl the resisted against me,"

"And she was?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Blair Waldorf," I answered sadly. I already missed her and here there was no fucking reception.

"So how did you get her?" Ron asked.

"I kept trying and trying to make her love me and I could see she was falling for me so I asked her if she loved me and she said, "Chuck Bass, I will never say those words to you,"

"Ouch," Harry said.

"Yeah, it hurt and I still don't know why she was being so unreasonable and ridiculous, but anyway she fell for me and couldn't say she loved me so I decided that I was tired of chasing after her and that from now on she would have to chase after me. And eventually, she said it and now we're dating," I said. Then I thought about it for moment, "or rather were dating,"

"But how do I make her want me back?" Ron said.

"You gotta show her you care. Comfort her when bad things happen. Help her when she's under stress. Just be there," I said. Ron nodded.

"Thanks for your help Chuck," he said.

"No problem," I said. I yawned. Today had been so crazy and hectic. It felt as If I was in the middle of a nightmare. Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up from it.

"Well Gentlemen, I'm off to bed so don't disturb me," I pulled the curtains up around my bed and lay back against the pillows. I pulled out my phone again and attempted to reach Blair. It wasn't working again. I closed my eyes and lay in bed although no sleep fell upon me. Where's Mr. Sandman when you need him? This was going to be one hell of a year.


	3. Ch2

Chapter 2

"Chuck!" an unfamiliar voice called, "wake up!"

"Go away," I moaned, putting a pillow over my head to block out the noise.

"Seriously, man school starts in an hour," another voice said.

"Tell Darinda to get my coffee,"

"Who's Darinda?"

I finally opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Then it came back to me. I wasn't in New York. I was in the middle of nowhere, UK at some magic school. And the guys talking to me were Ron and Harry, not Nate who usually is my wake up call.

"Sorry," I muttered, "blanked for a sec,"

"Alls Cool," Ron answered, "anyway, we gotta get down for breakfast,"

"Yeah give me a minute," I hobbled over to the washroom and splashed my face with ice cold water, hoping I would wake up from this nightmare. Unfortunately, for me, this wasn't a bad dream. It was reality. And I had to deal with it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible and my eyes were completely bloodshot. I only dozed off at 4 in the morning so I felt exhausted. If I were in New York, then I could just cut class today and that would be it. But I can't do it here. I bet that if I don't show up for class, some teacher will come barging into the dorm, demanding why I'm not listening to their lecture about brewing love potions or something.

Not that I would need them anyway…I'm Chuck Bass.

After showering and changing I stepped out of the bathroom where Ron was waiting.

"Took you long enough," he said, staring at my gelled hair, "and where's your robe?"

"Ditched it," I said rummaging through my suitcase to find a jacket. It may only be September 2nd, but England's weather is not cooperating nicely.

"You know Snape will have your neck," Ron said.

"And who's Snape?" I asked.

"Only the foulest teacher ever," Ron exclaimed.

"What's he teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said bitterly, "he's been after that job for years, but Dumbledore would never give it to him,"

"Why?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Well, I suppose we should tell him," Ron said.

"Tell me what?" I pressed.

"Snape was a Death Eater," Harry started explaining.

"A What?"

"Death Eater," Harry repeated. That still did not ring a bell.

"You mean, they haven't told you about You Know Who?" Ron asked.

"Obviously, cuz I don't know a You Know Who," I said.

"Harry?" Ron looked at him, "should I, or?"

"That's fine," Harry said hastily, "I'll tell him myself,"

"So what's the story?" I asked, "I haven't got all day you know,"  
"Okay," Harry started, "15 years ago, there was this wizard named Voldemort who wanted to rule the entire world and take down all muggles and muggle borns so he set out on a rampage killing everyone,"

"Like any mass murderer," I rolled my eyes. I knew what this was going to be. One of those murder mysteries where tons of people get killed and then the bad guy gets caught and executed. Heard of it enough in New York.

"Just listen," Harry pleaded, "There was a group called the Order of The Phoenix that went up against him and tried to stop him. Unfortunately, Voldemort targeted their homes and many of them perished. That's what happened to my parents,"

"Wait," I said, "your parents are dead,"

Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "I know what it's like,"

"You've lost your parents too?" Ron asked.

"Just my mother," I said, "She died in a plane crash when I was six,"

"That's too bad," Harry said, "do you remember her?"

"Yeah," I answered quietly. I remembered her alright. Bart had been screwing around that day she left on that Plane to Japan. It was all too painful to remember.

"Anyway, continue," I said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "So as I was saying, Voldemort attacked my parents. My mother died trying to save me. Then Voldemort turned his wand on my and used the same curse that killed them on me,"

"But obviously you're alive," I said, "how?"

"It backfired on him for some reason. The only thing that's left is this," Harry pushed his hair up to reveal a thin lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Seriously?" I asked, "that's it?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"You got really lucky," I said, "especially since your parents died,"

"I wish I didn't have it," Harry mumbled.

"Honestly it's not that bad," I said, "it's just a scar,"

"It's a cursed scar, that's what it is," Harry said, "it hurts when ever he's near or he's angry or happy or plotting something,"

"So it reacts to his feelings?"

"Yeah basically," Harry said.

"Why?"

"Long story," Harry said, "anyway…,"

"How much time have we got left?" I asked.

"Like 15 minutes," Ron said.

"Shit," I muttered, "and I still don't have my fucking bag ready to go,"

"I put your stuff in there," Harry said, "it's all ready to go till lunch,"  
"Great, thanks man,"

Ron, Harry and I climbed through the portrait hole and to the great hall.

"So you know where your classes are?" Ron asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope," I didn't really care anyway. And then Ron started rambling on and on about where everything was.

We reached the great hall which was almost empty. I followed them to a long table in the center of the hall.

"Well here's the Gryffindor table," Ron said, "basically it's where we eat, study and talk,"

"Great thanks," I said, sitting down onto the hard bench. I grabbed a plate and reached over to the almost empty basket of cinnamon buns in font of me. I bit into one. It tasted bland. I looked at Ron who was just eating away like mad. How could he eat this stuff? It all tasted like rubber to me. Even cigarettes taste better…god…how will I survive in this place?

"Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked, turning to me.

"No," I said, "to be honest with you, this food tastes like shit,"

"Oh," Ron lowered his fork, "I guess it's different in New York, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. It was very different. For one thing, we had caterers. Another thing, we had room service

"Like how?"

"My father is the head of Bass Industries,"

"Wait," Ron interrupted, "you own that snazzy hotel in London next to Buckingham Palace? The one where everyone basically goes to,"

"Technically my father does…"

"I've heard of it," Ron muttered, "I was going to make arrangements for me and Hermione there…before the breakup,"

"You just gotta show her you care," I said, "all girls love flowers, right? So send her a rose. Maybe she'll get it through her head,"

"She'll just throw it away," Ron said, "the moment she sees it's from me; she'll just get rid of it,"

"Well, it's worth a shot," I said, standing up, and pulling my schedule out of my bag.

"Good luck," I walked out of the hall thinking, are all people here so stupid? If you love a girl you don't let her go. Sure I like making out and hitting on other women, but that doesn't mean anything. Blair was always the one that I wanted and I got her. Ron could do the same with this Hermione chick, if only he wasn't such a wuss.

The first class I had that day was an option class. Something called Arithmancy which sounds hard. Who knows what it is. And I don't really care anyway.

I walked into the class which was already filled with students jabbering. And for some reason here, they all looked younger then me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course they are, Bass. You don't even know how to use a wand

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment I walked into the room, all the girls turned their heads in my direction and whispered surrounded the room.

"Who's he?" a girl said.

"I dunno, but he's hot," a black haired girl said.

"Shut up," her friend replied, "he's mine,"

"Hello ladies," I said, coming up to them. The girls giggled like crazy.

"Hi," the black haired girl said shyly, "I'm Daria,"

"A beautiful name," I said, "sadly my name doesn't comply as well as yours,"

"And you are?"

"I'm Chuck Bass," I said, kissing her hand. The girl's face grew scarlet. She just sat there speechless.

"I will see you later, right?" I asked. The girl nodded and I slid into a seat next to a girl with bushy brown hair hunched over her Arithmancy textbook.

"You better be careful with Daria," she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"She takes things seriously. If you break her heart, it could be the last straw,"

"So you know a lot about the people around here?" The girl turned around to face me. At that moment, all thoughts of a bushy haired bespectacled girl vanished from my head. She was beautiful. There was no other word for it. And she's not just someone to screw around with. This girl was something real.

"Hello?" she asked. I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," I apologized, trying to clear my head of the dirty thoughts that had suddenly started popping up in it.

"It's okay," she said.

"Would you like to meet me somewhere later?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked, "you're prepared to meet up with a girl you don't know?"

"You can't be worse then the ones I do know," I said.

"I dunno," she said, looking uncertain, "I have to study,"

"Study?" I asked, "But we just got back from vacation. There's nothing to study for,"

"Obviously things were different in America. Here we get homework on the 1st day back,"

"Well then all the more reason you should let me study with you," I said, "I can't even use a wand," She closed her book.

"Fine I'll help you," she said, "7:00, in the library?"

"Great," I agreed as the teacher strode in, "see you there,"


	4. Ch3

Chapter 3

"Hermione!" Ginny called after me, "where are you heading?" I turned around and Ginny caught up with me.

"The library," I answered, "the new transfer student wants me to help him catch up so I have agreed to meet him tonight,"

"I heard about him," Ginny said, "the whole school was buzzing about how hot he is. Even the Slytherin girls are taking notice of him. They've totally forgotten that he's a Gryffindor. It's like the rivalry never even existed,"

"Really?" I asked, turning the corner, "that's good for him," We reached the library. Ginny looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So is he really as hot as they say?" she asked. I blinked. Great. The one person who I thought was sane was falling for Chuck Bass. Just like everyone else in this place.

"Don't you like Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that never stopped me from liking other guys too," she shrugged. I didn't say anything.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"So what?"

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" I snapped, "He's really good looking. But he's not my type,"

"How?"

"He's lazy and arrogant and all be cares about is money and sex,"

"And how do you know this?" Ginny asked.

"He's the typical Upper East Side guy. I mean, he's from New York and filthy rich and takes everything for granted,"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked, "he could be everything you ever dreamed of,"

"Yeah right," I said coldly, "and anyway, I have to go. He's probably waiting," And with that I strode into the library.

I glanced around. No Chuck yet. I sighed and opened my transfiguration book and started reading it. Didn't he have the decency to not be late? That just proves that men are all the same, no matter where they come from. I tore my mind away from him and started to go through the text in front of me. It was so interesting…not. For once I couldn't concentrate at all.

"Mmm, you're so hot," I heard a girls voice coo from behind the bookshelf,

"You too babe," came a male voice that had definitely not an English accent. I knew that voice. Chuck. I couldn't believe it. I walked around to the bookshelf and sure enough I saw him standing there with his hands up Daria's shirt. Suddenly, I felt a pang of sadness. I wanted to be the one that Chuck was making out with. I wanted to be the girl that he wanted. That's when I realized that Ginny was right: I wanted Chuck Bass.

"You guys are all the same," I said and Chuck looked up.

"Hermione," he muttered, "I didn't see you there,"

"Of course…same excuse again. " I didn't know you were here," It's the same thing every time,"

"Hermione," he said.

"You know what? You don't deserve to be tutored. If you gave a damn about magic, you would actually try. You just think it's stupid and a waste of time. Well guess what? Not many people get to be a part of this world. And unfortunately you are so you should accept it and try,"

"Hermione," he said again, "look in New York things were different and I'm just starting to get a taste of the system around here…you should lay off a bit,"

"Lay off? If you think that just because you're from New York you can do whatever you want, then you're wrong,"

"I'll just leave you to your lovers spat," Daria said, smoothing her skirt.

"Hey!" Chuck called, "I'll see you later,"

"In your dreams," she retorted, and then walked off. Chuck stared after her.

"I told you not to mess with Daria," I said, "she may seem tough but she takes it to the heart,"

"Ah well," Chuck said, "she wasn't important…"

"What?" I asked, "I thought you liked her. I thought you thought she was fabulous,"

Chuck laughed, "you didn't think I was serious about her, did you?"

"By the way you were feeling her down it sure looked like it,"

"Hermione, I'm Chuck Bass. Just accept it,"

"Fine," I said, walking back to the table that had my books on it, "but just because you're 'Chuck Bass' doesn't give you a free ticket to be late when I offer to help you,"

"Okay fine," Chuck held up his hands, "I surrender. If I come and actually study with you, will you forget this happened and move on?"

"Prove it first," I said, looking at the clock. It was 9:00. Way too late to start studying.

"Be here tomorrow at 4:30 sharp," I said, "got that?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"And don't make me wait,"

"Okay, I get it!" Chuck cried, "I'll be here,"

"Excellent," I picked up my bag and walked out of the library. Chuck followed me out.

"Things are so different here then in New York," he sighed.

"How so?" I asked.

"The roaring cars in the street, the endless boutiques lining 5th avenue...the million clubs downtown…"

"So all you did was party?" I asked. Chuck shrugged.

"I guess," he said, "party…drink…attend banquets and dinners,"

"Must have been busy," I said, masking my anger at how irresponsible he was.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but fun,"

"Is fun all you ever think about?" I snapped

"No," Chuck said, looking taken aback, "not all the- Ow!" I looked behind me and I found that Chuck had tripped on one of the stairs and the contents of his bag had spilled everywhere.

"Look, I'll help," I went over him and started putting books back into his bag.

"You don't need too," he muttered, "I can take care of it myself,"

"No I insist," I said, handing him his wand. I looked back down to see if there was anything I missed. That's when I saw it. Right on the corner of the stair.

"Is that a condom?" I asked. Chuck blushed and grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag.

'Ugh!" I cried, "You are so sick! Who carries those around?"

"Um," Chuck said. He was clearly embarrassed about it.

"Look," I said, "there is no way you're going to get away with sex here so you may as well send them back to New York and just concentrate on your studies okay?"

"Yeah fine," Chuck said, standing up, "I gotta go,"

I stared after him. What was I getting myself into? Chuck was everything that I wasn't and the kind of person that I had never wanted to get involved with. He was rich, cared about money and sex and didn't know about anything to do with magic. He treated girls as if they were objects, not humans with feelings. In short we were total opposites. But one thing was for certain. Despite the fact that these character traits were usually the things that put me off, they just made me want Chuck even more. Ginny was right. He was the man of my dreams. I wanted Chuck Bass more then anything. And I knew I could do something to get him.


	5. Ch4

Chapter 4

The minute the bell rang I raced to the dormitory to change and meet Chuck in the library to study. I arrived 5 minutes early so I organized my books on the table and waited. 15 minutes passed. Still no Chuck. I sighed. It was the same thing…again. I glanced over to the bookshelf and half expected to see him making out with another girl. Then I heard his voice.

"Hermione!" he called.

"About time," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm ten minutes late," he said, "give me a break,"

"Okay fine," I said, opening the first book. It was my old potions textbook from 1st year.

"That's not the book I have," Chuck noticed.

"Of course it isn't," I said, "how can I teach you to brew anything complicated if you haven't tried to do anything, ever?"

"Okay so thrill me with the basics,"

"All potions are categorized in 4 main categories," I started, "they are medical potions, physical potions, emotional potions and dark potions,"

"Okay," Chuck said, "so what?"

"Here's a copy of the first worksheet we ever did for potions," I said, pulling out the sheet, "all you need to do is classify them,"

"Simple enough," Chuck said, picking up a pen from his bag.

"You do know that we use quills here," I told him. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"And someone's going to murder me if I write with a pen?"

"Maybe," I said.

"The only one who I can see doing that is that Snape dude and he's not even human,"

"He is very much human," a booming voice said. I jumped.

"Professor Snape," I said, "how was your summer?"

"Relaxing," he said. His eyes turned to Chuck, "and you are?"

"Chuck Bass. I just came in from New York,"

"How interesting," Snape said, "which magic school did you attend?"

"I didn't attend a magic school," Chuck told him, "I didn't even know I was a wizard until 2 weeks ago,"

"Really?" Snape said, "then I expect that you're catching up,"

"Yeah. Hermione is helping me,"

Snape's eyes turned back to me.

"Yes, sir. I'm helping him catch up,"

"Then be sure to review page 394 from last year's textbook. You'll be working on the black flame potion tomorrow with Professor Slughorn,"

"Yes sir," I said. Snape turned to go and then stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face me.

"And Miss Granger, while your at it, can you give your friend a lesson in proper etiquette?"

"Yes sir,"

"Very well," he said.

"Have a good evening, Professor," I called after him as he went away. I turned back to Chuck.

"That guy needs to get laid," he said. I buried my face in my hands.

"Grow up," I moaned. I sighed. We definitely had a long way to go.


	6. Ch5

Chapter 5

"No it's WINGARDIUM, not WINGAUDIUM!" Hermione yelled at me again.

"It doesn't help that you're British," I muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The book didn't budge.

"That's it," I said, "I quit,"

"No you're not going to quit," Hermione said, "you're going to stay here until you get it right!"

"It's 7:00!" I cried, "I've been here for 3 fucking hours! You're like a slave driver!"

"Well that's too bad!" she spat back in annoyance, "You haven't even been trying to do anything at all,"

"I'm so trying!"

"Then try harder!" she demanded.

"Fine!" I cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The book hovered for a second and then landed on the desk with a thump.

"Congratulations on performing your first spell semi correctly," Hermione said.

"Thank you. Now can I please go? I'm starving!"

"Okay fine," she said, "but practice,"

"Yes!" I grabbed my books and slid them into my Lois Vuitton bag and headed out of the library. It was finally over. Sure, she was hot, but she was also a nuisance and a pain in the ass, I don't think I have ever given that much time up to school work since I had to do that science project in grade 7 that determined if I passed or failed the school year. At school all I ever did was pay Nate to do my homework and cheat off Dan Humphrey on tests. Here on the other hand, it's impossible to cheat because most of the things you have to do here require waving a wand and saying the magic words.

"Mr. Bass!" a voice called. I spun around. It was some first year.

"Yeah?"

"You have some letters!" he called as he ran up to me.

"Thanks," I muttered as he handed them to me. I looked through them. Nate, Eric, Blair, Bart…same people....and Serena? She was the last person that I expected to care about what was going on. I ripped open the envelope.

_Chuck!_

_I have really bad news for you. And it's not about Blair, if that's what you think. It's about you and what you are. Someone outside of our family knows your secret. Gossip Girl put out this blast about you today and let me tell you, this is the worst thing ever. Someone knows you're a wizard and they told Gossip Girl!_

"What the fuck?" I cursed aloud. My heart was pounding. Someone knew. Someone was giving Gossip Girl all the feedback they needed to know about me. And that meant that with the click of a mouse, Gossip Girl could expose the wizarding world to everyone else in the world. That's the last thing I need.

_That must mean that someone at Hogwarts is spying on you. Do you have any idea who it is? So far, they haven't said exactly where you are or what you are, but take my word for it, Gossip Girl probably knows. I've attached the blast to the back of this letter if you want to read it. And also a hint for you: be careful with your actions or else Blair will never say those 3 words to you…ever! Of course though, it's not surprising cuz you're Chuck the Fuck but still…_

_Anyway, I hope you're managing your magic tricks well and fitting in okay. I know it's probably hard not having Nate or Blair or anyone to lean on. But trust me, when I was at Boarding school it was not at all that bad. _

_Tell me if you find out anything about the Gossip Girl blasts. Hope you're well. Serena_

I flipped to the next page of the letter and read the blast.

**SPOTTED- CHUCK BASS' NEW LOVER?????**

It wasn't long ago when our favorite bad boy left the big city, but who would have thought that he would get caught up in a new romance so soon. Spotted: Chuck Bass kissing up to a new, busy haired girl…we'll call her **H**. Rumor has it that he has been having daily study sessions with her and that you can tell by the look in his eyes that she means something to him. No signs of anything major yet (sigh) but one thing's for sure: Blair Waldorf, you better keep you fingers crossed long and hard because this one isn't gonna settle for 4 months of isolation from women. And don't worry everyone: I'll have all the juicy stories to share with you on this love game.

you know you love me,

xoxo

gossip girl

I crumpled the letter up in my palm and leaned against the wall. Blair…I don't know what would happen to our relationship if this keeps going. Suddenly a pang of sadness washed over me. Sure, before I missed New York, but now it hurt even more then ever. I missed skipping class and going to central park to chain smoke with Nate. I missed the city noise and lights. I missed having to bail my stepsister out of trouble. I missed the Victrola burlesque club where Blair stripped for me. I missed the limo where we first had sex. I even missed Humphrey Dumpty with his constant annoying remarks. But most of all, I missed Blair. She was the one that I wanted. She was my everything. And I loved her…

But I could never say it.

3 Words, 8 letters.

And then there was Hermione now. There was something about her. Something that made her irresistible. She was like Blair a bit…but at the same time, they were total opposites. Hermione was a good girl to the core, always finishing her homework and sucking up to teachers and never breaking the rules. Blair was bittersweet. On the outside, she was so wonderful, so patient, but inside she was a demon. She was the Upper East Side's most wanted. The girl all the girls killed to be and the girl guys dreamed about. But they both had one thing in common: the power to resist me. The power not too let me win. And that left me so confused. So the question now is Blair or Hermione?


	7. Ch6

Chapter 6

"Hi Chuck," Ron's voice echoed through the dormitory. It was 8:00 in the evening and I was definitely not at my best. I was still shocked by Gossip Girl's blast, but more importantly, I was thinking about Blair and Hermione and who to choose. Blair was my girlfriend. Hermione was Ron's ex girlfriend that I was supposed to be trying to get back for him. And that fact just made her totally off limits. Question was, did I care about what Ron thought? And if I did get Hermione, then what would she make of it if Ron told her that I was supposed to help him and that I promised him I would make her his? I had a feeling that this wasn't the thing that Hermione would approve of. And then there's Blair who I would probably be seeing at Christmas time. She was a controversial issue. She could probably be screwing around with Nate right now out of sheer boredom. Nate or some bastard who she was using to make me jealous and come back to New York. And all because I couldn't tell her I loved her. I was so screwed and heading for disaster.

"Hey man," I replied tiredly, Ron drew back the curtain around my bed.

"You okay?" he asked me, "you've been quiet all evening,"

"Yeah I'm fine," I muttered.

"Look, something must be bothering you," Ron said, sitting down on the edge of my bed, "you're never like this,"

"Look, Ron. I don't feel like discussing my feelings with you, or Harry or anyone okay? Just leave me alone," I turned over onto my side.

"Chuck," he said, "if you want to talk, you can,"

"What do you want me to say? That Gossip Girl knows who I am? That she can tell the whole world with the click of a mouse where I am? That I'm the reason our world might be exposed?"

Ron looked at me puzzled, "Who's Gossip Girl?"

"Gossip Girl basically controls the Upper East Side back in Manhattan. She knows everyone and everything about Manhattan's elite,"

"So?"

"That's how all the big juicy gossip starts. She just posts everyone's secrets up on the internet where everyone can read them,"

"That's terrible. Someone should find out who she is,"

"Believe me, I've tried," I sighed.

"Must be hard,"

"Yeah,"

We paused.

"How are things with Hermione going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno," Ron says, "she just talks with Harry most of the time,"

"So she still hasn't forgiven you?"

"Not really,"

"She doesn't take things to lightly, huh?" I asked.

"No," Ron said, "maybe it's for the best,"

"Yeah," I agreed, "maybe,"

"But I thought you were the one who all about telling me not to give up," Ron questioned, "what's with the change in attitude?"

"I dunno," I answered, "maybe if you loved her, you would have treated her right in the first place?"

"And you treat everyone with dignity and respect?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," I said, "and look, I don't wanna fight with you about this, okay?" I turned my back to Ron.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said, pulling the curtains back around me. I slumped back onto the crimson red pillows. What was I going to do?


	8. Ch7

Chapter 7

"Yes!" Ginny cried, "we have the Hogsmeade trip this Friday!" Ginny and I were in the crowded Entrance Hall on Saturday morning where the dates of the Hogsmeade trips had been posted. It had taken ages to push through the crowd, but eventually Ginny caught a glimpse at the sheet.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No,"

"They never have it this early in the year! Usually we have it sometime in October!"

"Ah well," Ginny said, "Hogwarts had a change of Heart this year,"

"That's for sure,"

"So, are you going with Chuck?" Ginny asked. I stared at her.

"Why would I be going with Chuck?"

"You've been spending so much time with him lately…don't think people haven't noticed,"

"I'm only spending time with him because I have to tutor him," I explained, "if I didn't have to, then I wouldn't waste my time,"

"No one said that you had to," Ginny said, "He could have done it himself,"

"Yeah, and be a complete failure at it," I muttered.

"You care," Ginny pointed out, "seriously…even with Ron, you never did anything. He asked you a million times if you could help him and you always refused,"

"Yeah, because Ron expects me to do everything for him," I retorted.

"And Chuck's different?" Ginny asked. I was silent.

"He is, isn't he?" Ginny asked.

"He tries," I said finally.

"Do you like him?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not!" I cried, "he's the typical upper east side womanizer!"

"Really?" Ginny asked. I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Well maybe, I do like him a little," I said. Ginny gaped at me.

"Okay, a lot," I admitted. Ginny grinned.

"I knew it!" she cried, "I knew someone would come after Ron!"

"I guess," I said, "but seriously, Chuck Bass? He probably has a billion girlfriends back in New York,"

"Yeah, but does he have one here?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows?" I asked, "I've seen him screwing around with a few people,"

"But do they mean anything?" Ginny asked. She didn't wait for a response, "You have to show him that you're more then just a girl to fool around with. You have to show him that you want him and that you care,"

"So what should I do? Wait for him like I did for Ron and wind up screwed over?"

"Look," Ginny said, "what you did with Ron that night doesn't matter anymore. Chuck's probably done it with loads of girls before…and what does it mean? If you want him, then you don't let that stop you,"

I sighed, "It's hard, though. Wanting him? You have to use a love potion to get him with you,"

"Trust me," Ginny said, "If you're meant to be, you will be,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's Hogsmeade?" I asked Seamus the next morning at breakfast. I had finally went off my hunger streak and cracked into eating the food…which was not as disgusting as I thought it was.

"It's the town Hogwarts is located in," he answered, "it's all wizarding folk,"

"Is there a bar?" I asked, "Cuz seriously, I haven't had a drink in so long, I'm going coo-coo,"

"Yeah, there's the 3 broomsticks," Seamus said, "but I doubt they'll let you drink anything. You're 16, aren't you?"

"17," I replied.

"Then I guess you are legal drinking age," Seamus muttered.

"How?" I asked.

"In our world you come of age at 17. That's when all the charms break and you don't get punished for using magic outside of school,"

"What if you were being attacked by Voldemort or whatever?" I asked, waving my wand, "then this piece of shit would be useless,"

Seamus winced as I said Voldemort's name.

"Depends on the circumstances," Seamus shrugged. I put my wand down on the oak table and reached for a croissant in the basket in front of me. I bit into it. As I did, I felt an odd vibration in my pocket. I reached into it and found my cell phone. I carried it around out of habit.

Holy shit. I thought. I had service! I looked at who was calling. It was Serena.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Gee, thanks for the pleasant greeting," she laughed.

"You're welcome," I said, "but seriously, I gotta get to class,"  
"Since when do you go to class?" Serena asked, "Are you secretly on crack again?"

"No. The crack addiction is long gone," I laughed.

"Hey, how are things?" she asked.

"Okay," I said, "why? Has there been another blast?"

"No," Serena said, "Blair's been complaining about having a hard time reaching you,"

"Up until now, I haven't had service here," I explained "so chillax,"

"Sure," Serena said. Clearly she didn't believe me….like anyone does.

"Hey give it a rest," I said, "and anyway, I don't know how I got service here,"

"Okay then," she said, "Blair just told me to tell you to call her tonight, alright?"

"Will do," I said.

"Blair will be so happy," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "she will be,"

"Who was that?" Seamus asked, "Or more like, what the hell is that?"

"This?" I asked, holding up my Black Berry, "it's a cell phone. Don't you have phones here?"

"We communicate by owl," Seamus said.

"Owl?" I asked, "They deliver mail?"

"Yeah," Seamus nodded.

"That's so stupid! It would take ages for an owl to deliver something,"

"That's exactly why you don't have one," Seamus said, "You probably wouldn't have the patience,"

"I guess not,"

"Anyway who called you?" Seamus asked.

"Just my sister back in NY,"

"You have a sister?"

"Well step-sister really," I explained, "and anyway, I gotta go," I stood up and grabbed my heavy book bag and headed out of the Great Hall to Herbology. I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial number.  
"This call includes long distance charges. Say yes to accept,"

"Yes," I answered impatiently. The phone started ringing.

"Where the hell have you been?" came Blair's voice over the phone.  
"I-,"

"Did you realize how worried I was about you?" she asked.

"Look," I said, "up until now, I haven't had service here ok? So relax,"

"How can I relax when I'm across the world from you and haven't heard from you in days?"

"Look, Blair, I'm sorry," I said, "but seriously, I think that you are over reacting a bit,"

"And what about the blast on Gossip Girl?" Blair demanded. Shit. The one thing that I was desperately hoping she wouldn't ask me was the thing that she decided to use against me now.

"What blast?"

"The one about you and that fucking Her-mee-one or whatever,"

"Seriously, Blair she's just tutoring me,"

"Since when do you take schooling into account?"

"Since the teachers started to nag me for assignments,"

"Hmm," Blair said, "but the teachers in New York also nagged you,"

"Yeah, but they didn't have the nerve to expel me cuz Bart gave St. Jude's so much money,"

"True," Blair said, "so she's nothing to you,"

"She's nothing," I lied. I heard the bell ring.

"I gotta go,"

"Okay, I'll text you later okay?"

"Alright," I said, "bye,"


	9. Ch8

Chapter 8

"So where to next?" Ginny asked me as we walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. It was a sunny, scorching day and it felt as if the summer never ended.

"I dunno…Honeydukes?" I answered.

"Okay then," Ginny said. We walked along the path.

"So did you ask Chuck to meet you here?" she asked. I stared at her.

"No way," I said, "I could never,"

"Yes, you could," Ginny said, "You like him,"

"Shhhh!" I said, "Not so loud,"

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes, "but seriously, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Forever, hopefully," I told her.

"How can you keep this up forever," Ginny asked, "when you like him so much,"

"I'm not obsessed with him," I told her.

"Then how come you hoodwinked Hogwarts' no cell phone service barrier so he could converse with people from New York?"

"Cuz he missed it," I said, "anyone would. Can you imagine how hard it would be to have your whole life established and then all of the sudden, 'Oh by the way you're a wizard?'"

"I guess it would be hard," she said, "is that a reason why you feel that you two have a connection? Because you're both muggle born,"

"Sort of," I said, "but he doesn't know that I'm like him yet,"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe," I said, "maybe not,"

Ginny opened the door to Honeydukes. The store was packed with people. We headed inside.

"Oh look!" I said, "They have Blueberry Bludgers!"

"Blueberry Bludgers?" Ginny asked, "what the hell?"

"They soar around in your mouth and let the blueberry melt onto your tongue," I said.

"Well you're certainly educated," came a voice. I turned around.

"Hi Chuck," I said, "how are you,"

"Squished," he complained. A third year came flying into him.

"Fucking watch where you're going!" he called after her. He turned back and rolled his eyes.

"Children," he muttered. I laughed.  
"So how's the studying going?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess," he said, "I managed a 60 on a transfiguration test so I guess I'm not a complete failure,"

"Well, practice makes perfect," I said. Ginny caught my eye.

"I guess I'll go find Luna," she said.

"I'll come with you," I said, turning to Chuck, "you probably have things to do, places to be…"

"Actually I don't have anything to do," he said.

"Which gives her you all the more reasons to have fun with each other," Ginny butted in, "see you guys!"

I stared at her as she left. She definitely set this up or something.

"So where too?" Chuck asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno,"  
"Wanna go get a drink?" Chuck asked.

"Sure," I agreed.

* * *

-

"I'll have a Margarita," I said to the barman.

"Eh?" he asked me.

"Margarita?" I asked again. He laughed.

"I dunno what you're playing at son, but that is sure a funny word,"

"It's a type of alcohal you idiot," I said, "Anyone in this world knows what it is,"

Hermione nudged my arm.

"Chuck," she said, "this isn't the muggle world,"

"Muggle? What the fuck?"

"Oh just shut up," she said, "order something practical,"

"Fine!" I snapped, "whisky,"

"I'll have a butter beer," Hermione said to the barman. They made our drinks and we made our way to an empty table that was covered in dust.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" I asked, taking a sip of the whisky.

"What?" she asked.

"Muggle?"

"Oh that. A Muggle is a non-magic person, that's all,"

"Whatever," I said, taking another sip. Oh it was sooo good.

"Any clubs around here?" I asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This isn't New York, Chuck," she said, "if we went into a club down here we could get detention…or worse, expelled,"

"Who gives a fuck," I said.

"Chuck," Hermione said, "I know you miss New York, but you just gotta accept the fact that you're here now. That you're one of us,"

"One of you?" I asked, "I never wanted this, and no matter how hard you or Snape or anyone tries, I'm not going to be perfect," I turned around.

"HEY YOU! GET ME RUM WILL YA?" The Barman nodded. I turned back to Hermione.

"Chuck," she said, "just stop it, okay? Quit putting yourself down,"

I shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry,' I said, "I just need someone to talk to,"

"Then talk," Hermione snapped, "or are you just going to sit here, drinking away?"

"Look, I thought you would understand," I said, "you're about the sanest person here,"

"What I understand is that you hate that this is happened to you and that you would do anything to change it. And that's fine. I felt the same way when I was told too,"

"Wait, so you're like me?" I asked. She nodded.

"But what I don't understand is why you invited me here. All you've been doing is complaining that life sucks. And guess what Chuck, life is never fair so you just need to accept it and move on,"

"How can you move on from something like this?" I asked, "I don't belong here,"

"You know what?" she said, frustrated, "you're absolutely right. You don't belong here. You don't belong because you think that because you have money; you're too good for the rest of us,"

"I never said that," I said.

"Right," Hermione argued, "You never say it, but you certainly act like it,"

I was silent. I should have never started this.

"I think I just need to be left alone," I said. "You can go if you want,"

"Fine," Hermione snapped, "I will," she left and I just sat there, alone, feeling more treacherous then ever.

* * *

-"Where is he?" I asked Ginny as I paced around the common room. It was 8:30 at night and he still wasn't back from Hogsmeade.

"I dunno," she said, "but he's probably fine,"

"No," I said, "he's probably drunk off his ass,"

"I'm sure he's alr-," Ginny stopped in mid sentence.

"Harry!" I cried as he entered the common room, "did you see Chuck anywhere?"

"No," he answered, "I didn't,"

"Great," I thought aloud, slumping onto the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"Look," Ginny said, "he'll come back,"

"I'm not so sure," I said, "Ginny, I was so stupid. I left him sitting alone…in a bar! Anything could happen there! And I was just so stupid! So careless…" I looked up at her and Harry, "I have to go find him,"

"How?" Ginny asked, "you'll never get past the teachers or Filch! Unless…" We both turned our heads towards Harry.

"Oh so you want my cloak now?"

"Yes!" I replied.

"Hermione," he started, "why do you even care what Chuck does? Why does it bother you so much?"

"You want me to be honest?" I asked him bluntly, "I like him! A lot! And you can go ahead and tell Ron that I do, for all I care. I don't care what he thinks cuz we never were and never will be," Harry stared at me in shock.

"Now will you give me your invisibility cloak or not?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah I guess,"

I ran through the castle grounds as fast as my legs could carry me. I had just narrowly escaped Filch's cat, Ms. Norris, so that just gave me all the more reason to get to Chuck as soon as I could.

I pulled off the cloak and stepped into the 3 Broomsticks. It was completely deserted except for a woman who was laughing her ass off with the equally drunk barman. Chuck was nowhere to be found. I wondered where he was going to be now. Then I remembered his question earlier. 'Is there a club here?' It all fit together. Chuck was in the nightclub that he was specifically not supposed to go into. Even Fred and George knew better then to go in there. The only reason anyone from Hogwarts ever went in there was for the 7th Year Graduation Dance when Hogwarts took over the club for the night but that's it.

I entered the club which was blasting with lights and music. There was a mob of people on the dance floor, including some 7th years who had decided to risk it and go party all night. I ignored them and went over to the bar to find Chuck.

"Excuse me!" I called to the barman. He turned around.

"Now what could I do for you, little lady?" he asked. I looked at him in disgust. He was even more horny then Chuck.

"I'm looking for someone," I said.

"Aren't we all?" he asked, flashing a smile which revealed rows of uneven yellowing teeth.

"Was there a guy with an American accent in here earlier?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked, "I just get people their drinks…and besides, why are you looking for him when you're so beautiful and you can have someone like me," He touched my hand and started massaging it. I smacked it away.

"Thank you being so helpful," I said sarcastically.

"Mail me honey!" he called after me as I walked away. Ugh, I though. People could be so disgusting. All of the sudden, there was a commotion breaking out in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey that's my girlfriend!" a male voice came, "how dare you?"

"Relax," an American drawl came, "we were just screwing around,"

"You better learn to screw around with someone else!" And with that, I heard the guys hand meet Chuck's stomach

"AGH!" Chuck winced in pain, "YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!"

I pushed my way through the crowd.

"YOU DESERVE IT!" the other wizard yelled, "Stupefy!"

Chuck went flying through the air and crashed against the wall of wine glasses behind him. Glass shattered everywhere. I raced toward him.

"Chuck!" I cried, kneeling down next to him. His eyes slowly opened.

"Blair," he said softly.

"No Chuck," I said, "it's Hermione,"

"Blair," he said again, "help me,"

"Yeah," I said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," I pulled Chuck to his feet. His body was dripping in blood.

"MOVE!" I cried, pushing the crowd out of the way. I pulled Chuck to the Hogwarts grounds where he was moaning in pain. At the rate we were going, I could never make it to the castle in time. The only place left to go was Hagrid's hut.

"HAGRID!" I called. I knocked on the door. No answer. I pounded louder.

"HAGRID!"

"YEAH I'M COMING!" he answered. The door opened, revealing Hagrid standing there in his ugly pair of green pajamas.

"Oh it's you Hermione," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"He's hurt!" I cried, "can you do anything for him?"

"Let's see,"

Together, Hagrid and I cleaned Chuck's scratches and bandaged him up. I iced his stomach.

"So wah 'appened te 'im?" he asked.

"He got into a fight,"

"They bloodied 'im up purdy bad," Hagrid said. I agreed.

"I won't suggest movin' him," he said, "he'll have a purdy bad hang o'er,"

"Yeah," I said, "I think I'll just stay here tonight, okay?" I asked. Hagrid nodded.

"Of course you can. Fang and I are happy to have ye," the dog smiled.

"Thanks," I returned the grin and turned back to Chuck who was asleep.

"G'night Hermione,"

"Good Night Hagrid,"

He headed back to bed and I turned to Chuck. I put my hand on his head and stroked it. It made me just realize how much I wanted him, how much he meant to me. I focused my attention on his lips. The just looked so kissable. It was like giving a child a Christmas Present and telling them not to open it. I lusted for him so much. Finally, when I could take it no longer, I bent down and softly pressed my lips against his. He didn't stir. I leaned back and lay down next to him.

That night I discovered something very important about my self.

I loved Chuck Bass.

That's when I remembered it.

What he called me.

Blair.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I awoke to the sound of dishes clanking. My head was throbbing more then ever and I felt sick to my stomach. What the hell happened last night? I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I didn't recognize the surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked thin air. I suddenly felt a throbbing pain in my stomach.

"Oh god," I lay back down.

"About time you woke up," a voice snapped. I turned my head. It was Hermione.

"Hermione," I muttered, "what happened?'

"You got in a fight in a club and I had to go rescue you and bring you here," she snapped again.

"I feel sick," I said. Hermione handed me a pail.

"Just throw up in this," she said, "you had way too much to drink last night,"

"Yeah," I vomited into the bucket for a while. When I finally stopped, I set the bucket down and she performed a charm to get rid of it.

"Feel any better?" she asked.

"Head ache," I moaned, "and you still haven't answered my question: where am I?"

"Yer at me house!" a voice boomed. Before me stood the tallest man I had ever seen in my life. He was a giant.

"Holy shit," I said, "what is that thing?"

"Tha thing is me. Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper,"

"Sorry," I moaned in pain.

"Why does my stomach keep hurting so much?"

"You got punched pretty hard in the fight," Hermione answered.

"Ugh," I lay back down. It hurt so badly.

"Is it swollen?" I asked. Hermione examined it.

"Yes," she finally said, after a few minutes.

"I'll go get some ice," She dashed away in the other direction and I reached for my cell phone. I called voicemail. Just a whole crapload of messages from Blair. Exactly what I needed at a time like this. Blair getting all involved and worried and frustrated that I didn't call her yesterday. I pressed her speed dial. I waited for the call to connect to New York. Just as I accepted the charges, just as I heard Blair say my name, I heard Hermione come back. I hung up and switched the cell phone off. The last thing I needed now was Hermione knowing about Blair. The two of them were so much a like and yet so different…it's too hard to choose one of them. Blair has been there forever. Hermione has been around for a week…and I didn't even know if she likes me or not. So the obvious choice should be Blair Waldorf. But the problem….Blair is assertive and doesn't stop to get what she wants. She tramples everything that gets in her way of her goals just to achieve them. Hermione, on the other hand, is a good girl who plays by the rules…and that's problematic because there's no game in it. She's not really trying to make me jealous or hitting on other guys to show off. She doesn't have a boyfriend…unless you include Weasel…which I'm supposed to be helping get her back to him….

I'm confused.

"Who were you calling?" Hermione asked.

"My friend Nate," I lied, 'from New York,"

Hermione passed me a bag of ice and I held it against my swelling stomach. It felt so good.

"Does it feel better?" I asked Chuck. But he was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Chuck!" called an angry voice behind me. I was heading back to the dormitory after my study session with Hermione which did not go too well…trying to transfigure a pin into a needle? Are you kidding me?

Anyway, I turned around and saw Mr. Madman flying towards me, his red hair raging with jealousy.

"What the hell is with you and Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"What?"

"What the fucking hell is up with you?"

"Look," I said, "she offered to help me with studying and I said yes. What is wrong with that?"

"Yeah well it looks like a lot more then that!"

Ron thrust a sheet of paper into my hand. Immediately, I saw an image of Hermione kissing me. On that night I got drunk. What the fuck? When the hell did that happen? Who could have gotten a picture of something like this? Hermione and I have never kissed! Unless she did while I was asleep or something…then that meant…she liked me? But that thought was interrupted with the next thing I noticed. Right in the corner of the page, I saw it.

The trademark.

you know you love me

xoxo

gossip girl

"Well, what do you have to say about that?" Ron asked.

"What can I say?" I said finally, "I guess she likes me,"

"More like you romanced her like any other girl out there. You already have a girlfriend! Why can't you just stick to being with her and stay away from Hermione? Why the hell did you even promise me that you would help me win her back? Now I can't believe that I trusted you for a second,"

I gaped at him. He seriously had no idea about me and what my life is like. If he thinks that just because Blair phones me and pesters me with messages saying how much she cares, that she actually does, then he must be out of his mind.

"You think Blair is honestly with me?" I asked, "she's not remotely concerned about my feelings right now. I bet you anything that she's out there screwing some other guy right now and not caring!" The words stung as I said them, but deep inside, I knew it was true. With Blair, all it was, was a game. It's impossible for the two of us to have a proper relationship without one of us automatically screwing it up. Either me and my temptations with women. Or her just wanting to make me jealous so I would say those 3 words to her.

"And does that give you any right to get to Hermione?" Ron growled.

"She was upset with you so she came to me to seek consolation. I didn't even know that she kissed me! That night, I was drunk and passed out and that's when she did it!" I defended myself.

"Yeah right," Ron said, "I'd believe that story if it wasn't you who was telling it!'

"If you really loved her, then you wouldn't have let her go so easily,"

I could tell that, that touched a nerve in Ron. He did not look amused.

"I loved her," Ron said, "until you came along and confused her!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, 'how the hell did I confuse her? What does that have to do with anything,"

"I could have won her back," Ron said, "if you wouldn't have came along and charmed her with your womanizing ways. I bet she doesn't even know that you have a girlfriend! I bet she doesn't think that it's just a game between you and her!"

"It isn't a game," I said firmly.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked. I was silent. I didn't know what it was.

"Then you better think about it," Ron continued, "and give her an answer if you're true or not,"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All names of people and places have been abbreviated to protect the innocent……..namely me

hey people!

As the Upper East side blossoms into color, fellow New Yorkers decide to follow this trend…and in some cases it can ruin everything. Take little **J** for instance; things for her at Waverly are going from fresh green to brown rotting. If it isn't bad enough to steal ones loved one, it's even worse to have that fire back at you. Things aren't that **Easy **are they?

Also made official this morning: **N **and **V **are no more. But don't get too aroused. Word is he left her for **B**. Oh what's a **motherchucker** to do? Sorry but your Princess isn't one to wait for the glass slipper to come her way…she would rather go out and find it herself and make her own happy ending. Ah well. I guess we can't blame her. With all the drama **C** has going right now he hasn't got time to worry about **B**. All he should be worrying about is making sure he doesn't get burned by **Ronald McDonald**'s hair. Everyone knows they're fighting over **H**. Love triangle alert!

**S **and **D**? Wrong answer. It's more **Rufus **and **Lilly**! That's right. Although **S **and **D**'s relationship may be dead and gone, their parents relationship has been officially resurrected. Rufus Humphrey was spotted leaving the Palace Hotel at 4:00 yesterday morning…right under the nose of Bart Bass. This definitely complicates things. For one thing if **D **and **S** decide to finally get it on, well…they can't. And this circumstance doesn't exactly improve things between **C **and **D **either. We both know how fast they'll kill each other.

**YOUR E-MAILS**

Dear Gossip Girl,

Do you really think Chuck's gonna win Hermione over?

Ginnyw

Dear GW,

I think he already has, honey. He just needs some coaching to tell her. Who would have thought the same guy who took on Carter Baisen last year would be this much of a coward and not be able to confess his love.

GG

One things for sure though: the higher up you are, the harder and longer you have to fall.

xoxo,

gossip girl

As much as I prepared myself for it, I couldn't believe it. Nate and Blair…again. It was expected. Blair wouldn't wait. As much as she tried to hide it, as much as she thought she wanted me, she just couldn't resist. Suddenly, I was glad I hadn't said it. Who was I kidding, falling in love with Blair Waldorf? She was just untouchable. She was so incredible, yet too good to be true. Screw her. I knew what I wanted now. I knew what I needed. Hermione.

But despite this, I couldn't. No matter how long we were together, no matter how much I achieved, she remained firm and unpenetrateable. It seemed that the night that she kissed me had never happened. I never even told her that I knew. And the worst part is that I don't know why.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How long can this go on for?" I asked Ginny, "He's not changing at all! He's not doing anything! He's not confessing!"

"Well you're certainly not giving off positive vibes," Ginny said, looking up from her Herbology textbook, "I mean with the way you treat him during lessons, he's not sure what's happening. For all we know, he could think that you hate him"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, "Treat him any different just because he's Chuck Bass?"

Ginny closed the book, "in your circumstance, yes,"

"I can't believe he's dragged it out 3 months already. It's fucking November and he doesn't have the nerve to say it at all,"

"Well, neither do you," Ginny pointed out. I fell back into one of the scarlet armchairs. She was right. I was just sitting around, waiting for him when I could have told him that I was in love with him and it would over. But then that would be too easy and the same thing that happened with Ron would happen all over again.

"How are things with you and Harry," I asked, changing the subject. Ginny blushed.

"Well," she said awkwardly, "nothing's really happened yet,"

"You're the same," I said back to her, "You're waiting, aren't you?"

She hesitated then nodded.

"Why do you have to be right all the time?" she laughed. I shrugged.

"We're horrible at this, aren't we?" I asked her. She laughed.

"I think so,"

We calmed down a bit.

"I'm actually getting scared," Ginny said. I turned to her.

"Why?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious about what was going on. But I knew.

"Harry had another dream again," Ginny said slowly, "and this time it was You Know Who himself,"

"Well, you would expect it," I said, "I mean, he's back,"

"But who'd have thought that Harry of all people would have to deal with it. He just had to pick Harry,"

Ginny's voice cracked as she spoke, "I don't know how much time we're going to have left. After what happened last year, I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it if another battle happens,"

"Look," I said, "everything Is going to be alright, you know. It'll all be fine," But I can tell that my assurances did no good. There was no guarantee that everything would be alright. Not after all the darkness the world has suddenly plunged into.

"I just don't know what I can do to help him," Ginny said, "I want to be there so bad, up there fighting with him, but I know he won't let me. I know that he would die for me,"

"The best thing you can do," I started, "is be there. Don't expect anything that he can't give. Just say those 3 words,"

"I love you," Ginny whispered. She nodded.

"The same goes for you," she said to me, "you and Chuck don't have forever to waste, you know,"

I nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I think I'll go tell him now,"

After talking to Ginny, I went up to the dormitory to change out of my school clothes and something more suitable. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink and green blouse. With one last look in the mirror, I went out of the dormitory to find Chuck.

But to my surprise, he was nowhere to be find. He wasn't in the halls or the library or common room. He wasn't in the great hall either. I was just going to give up when I spotted him leaning against a pillar in the courtyard, smoking a cigarette. Despite the snow and the wind biting at my cheeks, I went up to him.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. He looked up.

"Look what the weather brought in," he said smugly. I ignored his comment.

"You should really put that out," I told him, "if you got caught-,"

"If I got caught then what? They'll sue me? Please,"

"It causes lung cancer," I muttered. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out with his foot. I shivered. Then I felt a snowflake drop onto my face.

"Here," Chuck muttered, taking off his jacket. He threw it at me and the smell of his sweet cologne washed over me.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered. We sat down on one of the benches.

"So now what?" he asked, "we're gonna sit here and wait for winter to be over?"

"I have to tell you something," I said.

"Hmm?" he turned to me.

"Chuck-," I started, "I know this is sudden and we've only known each other for 3 months but…" I trailed off. Chuck didn't say anything.

"but I've found myself falling for you," I finished, "and I think I-," I broke off. The words just wouldn't come up. I took a deep breath.

"I love you," I choked out, "and I just want to be with you,"

In response, Chuck's face broke into a wide grin and he tilted my head upwards. He leaned in close to me.

"To be honest with you," he whispered, "I feel the same way,"

He kissed me.

Let it snow.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The news that Chuck and I were dating hit everyone hard in the face. Random girls came up to me asking questions about him. Even Pansy Parkinson butted into the conversation and managed not to call me a mudblood. Most of their questions, however, were made up of bogus sick minded information. I got things like, "What's it like doing it with Chuck Bass?" or "Are you pregnant yet?" Honestly, just because he's a womanizer doesn't mean that we're doing it yet.

The worst reaction that I got was from Ron.

"He's using you!" he cried as Harry and I were walking to Potions.

"How could you even say that?" I asked, "What do you know?"

"He's way too old for you," he muttered.

"No he's not!" I objected, "He's 17, I'm 16. Plus, he's in our year as well!"

"He's nothing but bad news," Ron said, "trust me, I know,"

"No you don't," I cried.

"Well has he told you about Blair yet?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Blair. His girlfriend back in New York?"

I felt like a knife had been shoved down my throat.

"Chuck Bass does not have a girlfriend," I told him, "you're lying,"

"Then ask him why he never said 'I Love You Too,' when you told him,"

"Does it matter if he never-wait…how do you know he never said it?"

Ron was silent and didn't say anything. He must have been spying on me.

"Ugh!" I cried, "I can't believe you! I never thought that you'd go this far. Spying on me? You have to be kidding! You're just jealous because Chuck is everything you're not and I am attracted to him, not you!"

"Hermione," Ron said, "I'm sorry about everything,"

"Well it's too late," I told him, "I'm with Chuck now and you just need to move on,"

"Fine," Ron huffed, "have it your way. But you can't say I didn't warn you when you get your heart broken over that god for nothing,"

"Chuck loves me in ways you never did," I told him.

"Guys," Harry said. I jumped. I had completely forgotten he was there, "Can you please just stop fighting right now. We have more important things to worry about,"

"I'll stop when he agrees to leave me and Chuck alone forever!" I snapped at Harry. I turned back to Ron.

"You shouldn't be giving a fuck about I do," I said coldly, "so just leave me alone,"

Without another word I turned around and walked briskly to Arithmancy where Chuck was waiting for me. I couldn't look at him right now. Ron's words replayed in my mind. 'Blair. His girlfriend back in New York,' And I couldn't help but wonder, was it true? Was Chuck in a relationship? Was he leading me on? Because I remembered him calling me Blair in October when I found him at the club in Hogsmeade. I had always wondered who she was. And there was my answer. But was it true? Were they still in contact?

"Hermione!" Chuck greeted me, "you look beautiful as always," he smiled.

"Thanks," Immediately all thoughts of this Blair girl vanished. Chuck looked so excited, so genuinely happy to see me. Ron must be jealous. That has to be it.

"And you're divine as well," I said, scanning him from head to toe. Instead of the regular robe and sweater ensemble, Chuck had donned a lilac dress shirt, black dress pants and matching blazer. Totally out of dress code, but he was Chuck Bass. And only Chuck Bass could pull something like that off.

"Not like you," he protested.

I grinned and he kissed me, right there in front of everyone. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was having the time of my life, and no one was going to stop me.

"Hem, Hem!" Professor Sinestra's voice rang out. I sprang away from Chuck. Everyone else was already seated.

"Professor," I said, "I am terribly sorry, I didn't see you come in,"

She rolled her eyes, "just take your seats," She said. Chuck and I sat down at the desk. He rested his hand on my thigh under the desk. Immediately I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my leg. I looked up at him and he grinned. I attempted to fix my attention to the board where Professor Sinestra was putting up some mathematical formulas that were supposed to enhance our skills with measuring ingredients for potions, but how could I when Chuck was literally groping me under the desk. The only thing I could concentrate on was trying not to let my body take control and screw him right then and there.

"Miss Granger!" Professor Sinestra called suddenly, "can you tell me what you would do to solve this?"

I looked at the board and then helplessly at Chuck. He was the one who was supposed to know all the mathematical stuff.

"Minus the one from the four," he muttered, "then do the same on the other side,"

"Subtract one from four," I said, "then do the same on the other side with the one so you get 2x=3,"

"Correct," she said, "now what about this one?" she pointed to the longest question on the board. Just looking at it made my head spin.

"Um," I said, wracking my brain for a way to answer her, "I don't know,"

"Then I suggest you start paying attention," She sniffed, "5 points from Gryffindor,"

I felt like someone had just hit me in the face. Me? Not being able to answer a teachers question? And having to ask Chuck of all people? This could not do.

I shook Chuck's hand off my leg and concentrated on the board in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chuck smirking. I realized that he just discovered my weakness and that he was going to use it to his advantage. I sighed. Chuck would always be Chuck. No one can talk a bad boy out of his ways.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Whatever you do, don't grope me during class again," Hermione pleaded as we walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Why?" I asked, stubbornly, "You did like it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Hermione exclaimed, "so much that I lost focus in class,"

"Okay fine," I grumbled jokingly. She laughed and came up in front of me and pressed her lips against mine. She moved my hand onto her leg. For a second, I was in a state of shock. Who would of that Hermione Granger would be going bad.

"Well what do we have here?" I asked.

"We have us," she said, "the new us, where nothing matters," And she kissed me again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron staring at us. I glared at him and he turned away. But I knew he was jealous. And I can't say I blame him. I was Chuck Bass. Of course his ex-girlfriend wanted me. Everyone did. And to be honest, I wanted her too.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking up at me. I turned back to her.

"Nothing," I told her, "nothing at all,"

"Okay," she said, taking my hand, "let's go to lunch,"

5 weeks passed by and I couldn't help but think that they were the happiest weeks of my whole time here in England. Hermione and I went to class together, ate together, and went to the Quidditch games together. It was a whole lot different then anything I had ever done with Blair. With Blair, we couldn't settle without a game. All Blair wanted was the satisfaction that she won. She wanted me to get tired of playing the game and just tell her I loved her, when really the thing was that I wasn't sure. With Hermione it was a lot different. She never asked me for anything I couldn't give. She didn't press me to say 'I love you'. To her, it didn't seem to matter. She was just concerned with spending as much time as possible with me and making our relationship strong. It was so different from any relationship I had ever been in, but it worked.

Christmas was just around the corner and all I could think of was how to ask her so that she'd say yes. My idea-? Bring her to New York to meet the family, and hopefully show Blair that I could move on and that it is possible to be in a relationship without a game. I never thought I'd say this, but I think Blair Waldorf could learn a thing or two from me. She needed to know that our relationship was completely over and that I don't love her.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Seamus Finnagin asked. A group of us 6th years were gathered around the fire in the Gryffindor common room discussing Christmas plans on the 2nd Friday of December.

Whatever happened to partying on a Friday night?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dunno," Neville sighed, "probably staying with Gram,"

"What about partying?" I asked, "it's not News Years without a crate of illegal keg and hot passionate

sex,"

"Now's not exactly the time for partying," Neville mumbled.

"Oh come on!" I said, "just cuz Voldemort's back we're going to sacrifice our time to worrying and taking cover instead of just relaxing?" they winced as I said the name. I ignored it. People could be so weird at times…

"Chuck's right," Hermione told Neville. She was snuggled in my lap on the couch while I stroked her leg underneath her skirt. Even Blair and I never gave public displays of affection like this. She always believed that being a lady was her ticket to Yale and that the public should have no idea of how bad a girl she really was.

"It's Christmas," Hermione continued on, "we should be able to take a break from worrying,"

"Exactly," I agreed with her, "that's why you're going to New York with me,"

Hermione whipped her head around at me.

"What?" she asked, "New York,"

"Yeah New York," I said, "I want to spend Christmas with you,"

Hermione was lost for words. Finally, she replied.

"That's very kind of you Chuck, but I couldn't possibly…,"

"Hermione," I told her, "relax. Everyone will love you,"

"I don't know if I can," she said, "I told Harry I'd spend Christmas at the Burrow,"

That definitely did it. If she thought that she could spend Christmas with that bastard, then she was dead wrong.

"No way in hell are you spending Christmas with that bastard," I said loudly.

"You mean Ron, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do! That creep is obsessed with you!"

"True," Hermione agreed, "or at least he was,"

"Look," I told her, "just because he's dating Lavender doesn't mean he's moved on," I told her. Ron seemed to have given up on Hermione for a while and I had seen him with Lavender Brown. But despite that, I still spotted him eyeing Hermione hungrily as if he just wanted to eat her. He reminded me of that Edward guy from Twilight and how Bella was his own personal brand of heroine and how he lusted for her. In my opinion, Ron had something wrong in the head because no one should be that addicted after you've broken up with someone.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He stares at you ever second of the day!" I said, "just look!"

Hermione turned her head to the corner where Harry and Ron were sitting doing transfiguration homework. And sure enough, Ron immediately averted his eyes back to his blank parchment in front of him.

"See?" I told her, "what did I tell you?"

"You're kidding me," she said.

"Honestly," Seamus said shaking his head, "Ron always had his weird points but this is totally outta wack,"

"I agree," Neville added, "he hasn't been this upset since…well…ever,"

"But anyway," I said turning back to Hermione, "will you come with me?"

She was silent for a moment. Then I got the response I was looking for.

"You know what? It's time to get hungover,"

And I couldn't help but stare at her and smile.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I am so sorry I'm not spending Christmas with you this year," I apologized to Ginny for the thousandth time. It was December 18th, the day that I was leaving to New York with Chuck.

"There is nothing to be sorry for!" Ginny explained, "I told you for the millionth time! You and Chuck are going to have a great time together!"

I sat down on the bed and asked the question that had been bothering me for a while.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Chuck's parents, his siblings, friends etc.,"

"Of course they will!" Ginny said, "I have no idea why you're stressing out over it so much,"

"I dunno," I told her, "I guess since I'm not from high Society and whatever,"

"Hermione. You're every parents dream. There is no way that they won't like you. You're gorgeous, smart talented and Chuck loves you,"

"You're right," I told her, "I should just stop over reacting," But even as I said it, I felt utterly uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Ginny said, "what plans do you have with Chuck when you get there?"

"He said that the day we get there we're going out to dinner with his family," I recalled, "and that he was going to show me Victrola,"

"Vic-what?" Ginny asked as she folded a shirt into her trunk.

"Victrola," I repeated, "he says it's the finest club in New York,"

"Oooh la la," Ginny cooed, "Hermione's gone bad,"

"Shut up," I told her, "it's fun,"

We both laughed.

"On Christmas Eve Chuck says that there's this ball that he wants to take me to. And for New Years we're planning on Times Square,"

"Do you have a dress?" Ginny asked. I shook my head.

"I suppose I'll get one there,"

Ginny nodded understandably…or so I thought.

"Of course you will. Your boyfriends loaded with cash so why buy it yourself?"

I threw my stuffed cow, Mookie across the room at her head.

"Sorry," she laughed, "I'm just joking!"

"You better be," I said through gritted teeth, "I am not with Chuck for his money,"

"I know that," Ginny said. She was silent for a second.

"Are you gonna do it?" she asked. I was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I'M JOKING!" she cried.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I asked, "You're so sick!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Anyway, I don't know if I plan to do that," I told her, "I've known Chuck for 4 months and we've only been dating a little while so I don't know,"

"You did it with Ron," she pointed out. I shuddered at that memory.

"Don't remind me," I told her, "Ron is nothing but a piece of shit,"

"Agreed on that," Ginny said.

"Hermione!" called a voice, "Hermione!" I recognized Chuck's voice.

"Shoot," I said, stuffing Mookie into my backpack and locking up my trunk, "Chuck must have got caught with the slide,"

"They never listen, do they?" Ginny said. I sighed.

"Men,"

Ginny and I exited the dormitory and made our way down to the door.

"Hermione!" Chuck said as I opened it, "the stairs! They turned into a-,"

"Slide. I know," I pushed my trunk down the slide and slid down after it.

"Why?"

"You're not allowed into the girls dormitory silly," I told him, standing up and pecking his cheek.

"And this castle knows this?"

"Yep," I told him.

"Crazy," he said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I told him.

"Awesome. My drivers out front,"

"Your driver?" I asked, baffled. Not really by the fact that he had a driver, but by the fact that they would actually allow Chuck to be picked up directly from the school.

"Yeah," he said, "You really don't think I would ride home on a train?"

"Yes?" I said meekly.

"Well, you should know that Chuck Bass rides in style,"

And when he said that, he wasn't kidding.

He had a limo.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed when the white stretch limo appeared before Hogwarts.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, speechless as the driver came around.

"Your bags miss?" he asked.

"Thank you," I said as he took my back pack. He opened the door.

"Ladies first," Chuck said, gesturing towards the door.

"Thanks," I climbed into the backseat of the limo. Chuck clambered in next to me.

"When does our flight leave?" I asked.

"At 2:00," he replied. I looked at my watch. It was already 8:30.

"Are you sure we'll make it?" I asked, uncertain.

"Don't mention it," he said, "even if we're late, they can stall the flight,"

"But wouldn't the airline get in trouble for that?" I asked, "Wouldn't the other passengers be upset?"

Chuck laughed.

"What?" I asked, "Come on! It's not funny!"

"Did you actually think I would make you fly commercial?" he asked, "are you kidding me? My father's jet is waiting for us right now,"

I was speechless.

"You're joking me,"

"Nope,"

I shook my head, "how rich are you?"

"Well, my father owns a hotel chain and a few nightclubs…,"

I shook my head again, "really, that's insane,"

Chuck shrugged, "you get used to it,"

"I guess so,"

At that moment the driver leaned back.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yes," Chuck said in response.

"All right. Next stop, Heathrow Airport,"

The driver started the engine and soon the limo was pulling out of the school gates and we were zooming down the countryside.

"What do your parents do anyway?" he asked, "are they potion makers or Quidditch players or what?'  
"Actually, my parents are dentists," I said quietly. Chuck stared

"So you're like me?" he asked, "muggle born?"

"Yes," I told him.

"I can't believe you never told me before,"

"Sorry," I apologized, "I just forgot to bring it up,"

"Oh well," Chuck said, "it doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"I guess not," I agreed.

Chuck leaned over and opened one of the built in storage boxes. To my surprise, what he brought out was a wine bottle.

"What are you-?"

He uncorked the bottle and the champagne fizzed over the top of the bottle. Chuck wiped it up then poured two glasses.

"I propose a toast," he said, "to Hermione Jean Granger, for making my life better then it ever has been,"

I laughed.

"And I propose a toast to Charles Bartholomew Bass, the one I love for ever and always,"

Chuck grinned.

"Cheers," we said. I let the tingle of strawberry spread on my tongue. I couldn't have asked for more.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Chuck promised, we arrived at the airport at 1:00, earlier then I could have ever thought. The limo ride to the airport was fun as we relaxed with Champagne, a gourmet lunch, and ridiculous movies that had us laughing till we cried. We were now ready to board our transatlantic flight to New York.

"Mr. Bass, Miss Granger," A flight attendant walked up to us, "the jet is now ready for departure,"

"Thank you," Chuck said, rising to his feet. I picked up my carry on bag and Chuck led me outside to the jet. A ladder was lowered down to the ground. I grimaced. Who would have thought that me, Hermione Granger, would be jetting off to New York City to spend Christmas?

"Impressed?" Chuck asked as I stared in awe at the Bass industries Jet.

"Very much so," I told him. He grinned.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, "come on!"

I took Chuck's hand and we headed toward the jet. He helped me up the stairs and I stepped into the plane.

My mouth hung to the floor.

I was speechless.

The seats were adorned with black leather and they each had the Bass Industries crest embroidered on it. Seats were arranged in a pod in the center and down the side the seats were like long benches There was also another sitting area with couch like seating. In the back of the pane there was a sleeping area along with a large, flat screened TV, complete with Nintendo Wii.

"Airbus 360," Chuck said proudly, "my father designed it,"

"It's beautiful," I said in awe. Chuck grinned.

"Come on," he said, "let's sit down,"

Chuck and I scrambled to the couch. I pulled off my blue winter jacket and threw it under the seat along with my carry on bag. Chuck and I buckled up to leave. We waited a few minutes and all of the sudden the plane gave a jolt foreword. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"Welcome to Air Transact on behalf of Bass Industries flight 373, this is your Captain speaking. Please be sure to refer to your emergency procedures manual located under your seat. The estimated flight time will be 7 hours and 25 minutes. Please do not hesitate to question any of the flight attendants with your concerns, for they will be more then happy to assist. We will be beginning our ascent in approximately 10 minutes time, traveling at an altitude of 35,000 feet. Have a pleasant flight,"

The captain crackled out.

"Chuck," I muttered.

"Yes," he said.

"I'm scared,"

Chuck looked at me confused, "Wait. You mean to say you've never been on a plane before?"

I shook my head no.

"Relax," he told me.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered, "you're used to this stuff,"

"Look," he turned towards me, "everything's going to be fine," he took my hand, "trust me,"

I nodded. Everything was going to be fine. I had Chuck with me and I knew that with him I'd be safe.

The airplane turned around the corner and the lights went out.

The captain's radio turned on.

"Preparing for take off," he said. Then the radio went out. The plane jolted again and we sped down the runway. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Ready?" Chuck yelled over the roaring engine.

"No!"

And we were up. Up in the sky flying over London.

"It's okay," Chuck said, "take a look!"

I opened the window blind and looked down.

"Oh my!" I cried in disbelief. The world looked so tiny! The land looked like little tiles making up everything. Somehow, I found that I felt terrified and bewitched by it at the same time.

"So how do you like the birds eye view?" Chuck asked.

"It's marvelous," I replied, looking back at the ground.

From the air, I could make out Kings Cross Station. I wondered if everyone had already arrived from Hogwarts. Probably not, I decided. After all, the train route from Hogwarts makes the most unnecessary detours to avoid the muggle world.

"I agree," Chuck said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

Hours passed. The sky got noticeably darker.

"How long have we been flying?" I asked Chuck.

"About 4 hours," he said, "and I'm winning,"

I turned my attention back to the TV screen where we had decided to face off in a Mario Kart tournament. I was in 12th and Chuck had just smoothly moved into 1st. We turned around the corner to start our last lap.

"There's no way you can win," Chuck said as he threw a banana peel out onto the middle of the track where Yoshi skidded on it.

"Oh yeah?" I told him, "we'll see about that,"

My cart crashed into a mystery block. My prize was revealed.

"Score! A missile!"

"What?!" Chuck exclaimed. I hit the 'B' button and my Baby Peach turned into a missile. It flew at the speed of light and flew ahead of Chuck's Bowser, right over the finish line.

Chuck looked at me in disbelief.

"Why you-,"

"Love you too," I said sweetly. Chuck shook his head.

We continued our tournament for a while until dinner was served. I swear that it was the best food I had ever tasted…it was that good!

I looked at my watch. The time now read 8:00.

"What time do you think it will be when we get to New York?" I asked Chuck.

"About 4," he replied.

"I am going to be so tired tonight," I sighed

* * *

"Yeah?" I replied. She nodded.

"But you're not tired yet, right?"

Hermione looked puzzled for a second.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked meekly.

I edged closer to her ear.

"Whatever you want it to," I whispered. I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her body press against mine.

"Chuck," she muttered, "do you-?"

"Shh," I told her, stroking her thigh.

She fell silent. Then she tilted her lips up to mine. I unzipped her sweater.

We kept kissing. We fell back on the seat.

Her body tensed up.

"You okay?" I asked. She let go of my hand a pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her teal satin bra.

"Better then ever," she said seductively, and reached a hand out to unbutton my shirt. I grinned and allowed her to remove it. Her hands ran from my neck to my chest and she pulled me in, more furiously then ever. We broke apart, breathing hard against the seat.

Her hands wandered to the waistband of my pants and they kept going lower, only to unzip them. I wriggled free from them and let them drop to the ground. The her lips enveloped mine into a deep kiss, and I held her small, fragile frame against mine. She paused a moment, and leaned back onto the seat. Her hand rose up to touch my cheek.

"Are we-," she broke off.

"Only if you're okay," I told her. She embraced my body and moaned seductively.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me in closer, our bodies melting together.

Two becoming one.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey," I nudged Hermione's shoulder gently

"Hmm?"

"Look out the window," I muttered. Yawning, she leaned over and opened the window.

"New York?!" she asked in amazement.

"The one and only,"

She tilted her head up to touch my lips.

"It's beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you,"

She smiled. Then her expression changed.

"Oh shit!" she muttered, "I have to still get dressed!" She grabbed her bra from under the seat.

"Relax," I told her, "we don't have to leave the plane till you're ready,"

"Ugh, I look like such a wreck!" she cried, pulling her pink t-shirt over her head.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous,"

"You just have to say that," she muttered in annoyance, "I need to make a good impression in front of your parents,"

"Relax. You're not meeting the rents till dinner,"

"Seriously?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I would have thought that they would be a bit more excited to see you," she shrugged, "I mean it's been 4 months since they saw you last. I would have thought that they would have come to meet you,"

"Bart's still working," I muttered.

"Bart?"

"My father," I told her.

"Oh," she said, "um, I take that the two of you don't have the strongest relationship?"

"We don't have a relationship at all," I told her, "trust me, he was more then happy to get rid of me when he found out I was a wizard,"

"Don't say that," Hermione told me, "he's your father. Every father cares about his son,"

"Not mine," I said, "mine sees me as nothing more then an embarrassment to Bass Industries,"

"Chuck,"

"I'm serious. He doesn't like me because I'm the reason his beloved wife died,"

"But I thought she died in a plane crash-,"

"You really didn't expect me to tell Harry and Ron the truth, did you?" I questioned.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose not,"

"She died giving birth to me," I said through gritted teeth, "and he'll never let me forget it,"

"Chuck, you know its not your fault,"

"Of course I know that!" I exclaimed, "Bart's just too blind to see it!"

"Then why are you blaming it on yourself?"

"Because-," She was right. There was no reason to be blaming myself for my mother's death.

"You're right," I told her, "there's no good reason for me to blame myself. Forget I said anything,"

"Chuck," she said. I detected a pang of sadness in her voice, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I told her, 'don't you worry your pretty little head,"

She smiled, "okay," She zipped up her jeans and threw on her pale gray sweater.

"Now, let's talk about something a little less depressing?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I laughed, "Come on,"

I led Hermione out of the terminal and into the airport.

"Chuck!!!!!!!!!" I heard a voice call. I spun around and my stepsister Serena was heading towards me.

"Serena!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, how are you?" she exclaimed, wrapping me into a hug.

"Fine, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just came to greet you," Before I could even ask who 'we' referred to, she spun around to Hermione.

.

"And you must be the mysterious 'H' we've all been hearing about,"

Hermione looked flustered, "I guess that's me,"

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait for you to see the city! You'll love it here! It's full of light and entertainment and clubbing and shopping and scandals…but I'm not sure if you want to get all caught up in all of them…too much complication…don't need you getting stressed out on your first trip to the city… and Broadway! You have to see Chicago! Have you heard of it?"

"Um, no?" Hermione said wearily.

"Serena-," I attempted to intervene.

"Serena, don't scare the poor thing," a sugar sweet voice came up behind me. Chills were sent down my spine. That voice. It only meant one thing.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf. Excuse my friend—she can get carried away sometimes--too much tequila"

"Hey!!" Serena protested, swatting at Blair's shoulder playfully. Blair rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione.

"Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

Hermione stared in shock for a moment, but then recovered.

"Hermione Granger," she introduced herself through gritted teeth. I could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"Pleasure," Blair smiled. Silence.

"Anyways," I broke in, "how are you and Nate,"

For the first time in 4 months, her brown eyes met mine. And for some strange reason, I felt my stomach go weak. It was Blair. Standing there. Right in front of me. Although I hadn't seen her in months, nothing about her had changed. She was still the same. Gorgeous, radiant. Sexy as hell. All I ever wanted. She was mine.

Emphasis on **WAS **Bass

"Better then ever," she replied icily. The tone in her voice had me taken aback. She was angry with me. Again.

"School doing okay?" I asked in attempt to change the topic. If there was one thing Blair loved talking about, that was her social status. Blair was queen B at Constance after all.

"Constance is doing well," she replied snootily.

"That's great," I told her.

"Um…Chuck…," Hermione muttered behind me. I jumped. I had completely forgotten she wass here, witnessing all this.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure,"

I tore my eyes from Blair and walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"I'm sorry to impose," she started, "but would you kindly explain to me who she is?"

"Blair?" I asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied promptly, "who is she and why does she think she's all that?"

"She's Serena's best friend," I said quickly.

"Then why is she here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know!" I lied, "I guess Serena asked her to come,"

"Oh really?" Hermione asked icily, "are you sure you didn't ask her?"

"Wha- no!" I said. This was the truth. I hadn't asked Blair to come meet me. I had a girlfriend now. I didn't need her.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I've heard about her," Hermione said.

"How, when?"

"You started talking in your sleep," she went on, "on that day I found you in the bar wasted,"

"Oh," I said.

"You called me Blair,"

I could feel my face reddening. Had I really done that? I searched for an explanation but I found none. So I decided to go with the truth.

Or somewhat the truth, anyway.

"Blair and I were in a relationship before I came to Hogwarts," I told her, "we tried long distance, but it didn't work, so we broke up. And then I met you," I raised my eyes to hers, "and you were more incredible then she was,"

"Then why were you still remembering her that night?"

"I don't know," I lied, "we had just broken up and I was going through a stage with my emotions. But now that stage is most definitely over. I have you. That's all I need. Please forgive me for not telling you all about her,"

Hermione smiled, "You're right. We have each other," And with that she took my hand and we headed back to where Blair and Serena were standing.

"Come on," I said to them, "let's get to the limo,"

As we walked I relaxed. I felt contented. I reminded myself that I had Hermione. And together we were unstoppable. Nothing could tear us apart.

Right?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Well, here we are," Chuck said as the limo pulled to a halt, "welcome to the Palace hotel,"

The door to the limo opened and I stepped out onto the snow covered street. Ahead of me stood a towering brick building, its walls draped with frozen beams of ivy. It was true,; the palace truly did live up to its name. I stared up at it in wonder. This is where I'm going to be staying for the next 2 weeks?

"Stunned?" Serena came up behind me.

"Most definetly," I said to her.

"Come on," Chuck said, "let's go in,"

A bellhop wheeled our luggage into the hotel. The lobby was fluorescently lit, with glistening marble flooring and chandeliers sprouting from the ceiling. I had never seen such luxury in my entire life. The place even surpassed Hogwarts, which was a gorgeous castle to say the least.

"My," I said in wondor.

"Stunned?" the skiving snake asked. I turned around where Blair was grinning at me bittersweetly. I faked a smile back.

"No," I said, "I'm used to it,"

"Really now?" she asked.

"Yes, class has always been a big part of my life," I quickly made up, "My father owns a mansion in Tuscany…we always go when we can,"

"Interesting," she said, "well, I hope that New York lives up to your satisfaction," she said.

"Oh I'm sure it will," I said.

"Anyway!" Serena broke in.

"I'll show her to her suite," Chuck said.

"But Chuck!" Serena said, "You need to finish the checking in process! Allow me! Plus, I would really love to get to know Hermione over here," she said, "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends!"

"Okay then," Chuck raised an eyebrow, "Hermione, if you don't mind?"

"No of course not," I said, "I'd love to get to know you, Serena,"

"Fabulous then!" she said, taking my hand, "come on!"

Serena dragged me away from Chuck and Blair over to the elevators. I felt a pit rise in my stomach. I knew that Serena was doing. She was giving Blair time with Chuck. Time I so didn't want to give. But I had no choice but to give in. I didn't want to make it look like I thought of Chuck as my property and that I would get jealous if another girl would start talking to him. In fact, I was completely fie with Chuck speaking with other girls. I mean he talked with Ginny all the time. And with Pravati and Padma. And everyone else in his fan club. Blair was just another one of those fans.

I wish.

I hate to admit it. I really do. But that girl scares me. She has made it more then clear that she has power. That she reigns over the city. That she won't let anything get in her way of achieving her goals. And I believe that one of current goals, the priority that's highest on her list, is Chuck Bass.

"So what's it like in England?" Serena demanded to know, "O and here's your key to your suite. Number 505,"

"Thanks," I said, pocketing the key, "Um, its pretty good. Rainy, but still a nice country,"

"I've only ever been to London," Serena said, "don't really remember how that went down though,"

She laughed, "drank way too much,"

"Oh," I tried not to look disgusted. I had never been one for alcohol. In fact, that Strawberry Champagne had been the first time I had ever drunk before. Aside from the one time I accidentally drank FireWhisky at the Weasley's when Fred and George had decided it would be hilarious to spike my drink.

"Yeah," Serena said, "But that was the old Serena! Let's not get bad impressions from first site!"

"Alright," I said. The elevator dinged.

"Looks like we're here!" Serena exclaimed. We exited first, followed by the bellhop with my luggage. I followed Serena around the corner to room 505.

"Well here we are' Serena said, gesturing to me, "open it up!"

I stuck my cardkey into the slot and the door opened with a click. I removed it and opened the door.

"Merlin's beard," I said, peering around. There was a fireplace with a mantle adorned with blue flowers. Surrounding it was a sitting area of couched, complete with blue stuffed cushions and a coffee table. The room was equipped with its very own kitchen, bar, and ensuite bathroom complete with Jacuzzi. A 56 inch color TV hung on the wall across from the masterpiece of a centre: the bed, which I found was adorned with sheets of silk and Egyptian Cotton.

"Do you like it?" Serena asked, 'cuz If you don't Chuck can get you another suite,"

"No," I grinned, "This is wonderful. I have absolutely no complaints,"

"That's great then," Serena said, "Would you like help getting ready for tonight?"

I smiled, "I would appreciate it. Thank you,"

* * *

"What do you want Blair?" I asked boredly. Serena had decided it was a good idea to abandon me, leave me all alone with the Wicked Bitch of the East. And yes, I may have been infatuated with her from the start of today, but that feeling had faded. Now all I was, was annoyed with her. See, there's nothing to talk about with her. Why couldn't she just leave me be. Why couldn't she just accept defeat, like anyone else would?

But no.

She can't.

It's impossible.

Cuz she's Blair Waldorf.

And whatever Blair Waldorf wants, Blair Waldorf gets.

"An explanation," she started, "why did you run off to England without telling me?"

"Am I obliged to tell you everything?" I asked her, "we weren't even dating," This was a fact. After my father's wedding, I had promised Blair that I would take her with me to Italy. That we would finally get it on and that we would be a couple. But I was different back then. It was still a game. And another pretty woman just happened to turn up. And I got sidetracked. So Blair ended up boarding the plane to Tuscany alone. And when I didn't show up, she didn't let her feelings of sadness get her down. No. She decided she would find a way to make me jealous. To make me regret ever so painfully what I did to her. How? She did this by finding some English Count and turning him into her boyfriend. She brought him back from new York, only to rub it in my face. And I had come to seek forgiveness from her. For what I did was unimaginable. I knew I hurt her. I had wanted to make amends. I had even bought her a bouquet of yellow flowers. I thought that she would at least yell at me and let me know that yes, I had indeed hurt her. And then I would have been able to tell her that I was sorry. But no. She got off that bus with the Englishman in tow. How was I supposed to look at that? Yes, she knew that she had achieved what she wanted. Yes, she indeed made me jealous. And after that summer, how could I pretend she still cared? How could I pretend that she would be sad if I went away. So I figured that it was best if I disappeared. After all I hurt her. I had figured that she didn't want to have to put up with me anymore then she had to. It would be best if I was gone.

"But I thought you cared about me," she said.

"I did," I said, "but now its different,"

"Why?"

"I have someone special. Who cares for me. Who wants me,"

"What, you can't possible mean that penniless Hermi-whatever the fuck her name is. Admit it Chuck: she's nothing more then another sex buddy,"

"No, I will not admit that," I told her, "because its not true,"

"So what you love her?" Blair asked, "the same way you loved me?"

"What?'

"So you're just gonna use her, and play with her heart, like you did me. Cuz unlike me, she's not invincible. She's fragile. You can see it. She's just a little girl who knows nothing. Nothing at all," Blair caught her breath, "but I- , I can handle it. I can handle the pain. The disappointment. I can live with it. I know you Chuck. I know you better then anyone else. You won't settle for slow and steady. And she won't be patient with you,"

"Blair, that's enough. I didn't come back here to New York to discuss the inner workings of my personal life with you I don't want you anymore. Go back to Nate,"

I turned on my heel and left.

"DO YOU REALLY FEEL THE SAME FOR HER AS YOU DID ME?" Blair yelled.

"Ask yourself the same question," I told her. And she shut up.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I gasped when I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair—it no longer looked like it belonged to me. It had been toned down from its usual curly frizz, to long, sleek and silky.

"You look amazing," Serena said as she straightened the last tuft of hair, "Chuck will adore it,"

"Thank you," I told her graciously. I had decided that Serena van der Woodsen really wasn't that bad. Despite being friends with Blair, she was fun, bubbly and carefree. She rambled on about her experiences and I listened; some hilariously funny, some terribly sad. We talked. I told her about my life. She was interested. I wondered, how could this beautiful, cheerful, free spirited girl be best friends with the Bitch of New York city?

"No problem," she smiled, "comes on. Let's get you dressed,"

I leaned over towards my suitcase and rummaged through it, looking for something suitable to wear. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. My clothes were no where near New York standard.

"What should I wear?" I asked Serena.

"Don't worry!" she cried, "Chuck had this brought in!"

She produced a flowy white dress, with pink flowers strewn across it. There was one word to describe it: gorgeous.

"Oh," I said, breath taken.

"Gorgeous, right?" Serena said., "come on, put it on!"

I stripped off my jeans and sweater and pulled the dress over my head. Serena zipped up the back and smoothed the skirt.

"Wow," I said as I peered at myself in the full length mirror.

"I must say," Serena said, "that dress looks breathtakingly beautiful on you,"

"You really think so?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed, "just wait till Chuck sees you,"

Yes, I thought. Just wait.

* * *

I looked at my watch. The time read 6:50. I yawned, jet lagged. Dinner was to be served at 7:30. Nate and I were waiting in the Palace Lobby for Serena and Hermione to come down. Then we were going to meet my father, Lily, Eric and his boyfriend at the Four Seasons for dinner.

"So you say that your school's magic," Nate said.

"Oh please don't get me started," I said.

"But come on, seriously, magic?" Nate said in disbelief.

"Yes," I said, reaching into my coat pocket and pulling out my wand.

"What does it do?" Nate asked.

"Anything I want it to,"

"Show me," Nate pressed. I looked around the lobby. Deserted. Hesitantly I pointed my wand at a cushion on the couch beside us.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ It hovered for a few seconds before returning to its position back on the couch. Nate gaped.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. I shrugged. Wingardium Leviosa was nothing special. In fact, it was now rather mediocre compared to other spells.

"So let me get this straight," Nate said, "you get to skip out on St Judes to learn magic tricks?"

"They're not just tricks," I told him, "but yes,"

Nate gaped again, "What I don't understand is how you, Chuck Bass, proved yourself to be magical,"

"I don't know," I told him, "I guess I've always had charm with people,"

"Namely, women," Nate corrected.

I laughed. It was true. I guess somehow I was bestowed with the gift of womanizing.

"How do you sign up?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at Nate quizzingly.

"Can you get me the number for admissions?" Nate asked.

"Hey, you know it's not that easy!" I said, "it's not as if you wave the wand and presto- magic spells appear,"

"Honestly?"

I nodded, "not everyone in the world is deemed as magical,"

Nate sighed in frustration.

"Honestly, I would kill to get out of this place,"

"What's going on?" I asked, "Is Blair-?"

"Yes!" Nate snapped rather loudly, "she's drunk on you!"

"Shh, not so loud,"

Nate dropped his voice, "but seriously, I have had enough of her games,"

"Haven't we all?" I asked, 'It's as if we're her pawns,"

"Yes, I just wish she could grow up and let go," Nate said. He paused.

"Do you still like her?"

"What?"

"Blair," he told me.

I sighed. It was still a bit of an ongoing battle in my head. Hermione. Blair. Blair. Hermione.

"I-,"

"Hey!" a voice called. I spun around and gazed towards the elevators.

* * *

"Hi," I said, approaching Chuck. He smiled warmly at me.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing my hand. I grimaced. Beautiful wasn't a word that I got everyday.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be," I told him. It was true. Without the dress he gave me and Serena's help, I would be nothing. I would look silly and completely ridiculous.

"Hermione," Chuck cupped my face in his palm, "You look absolutely extraordinary at any time,"

"Fine," I agreed, "but you look more extraordinary,"

Indeed, he did, in a dark navy blue suit and red tie.

"No," Chuck disagreed, "I believe that it's the lady's job to take the spotlight,"

"But," But I couldn't answer, for before I knew it, Chuck drew me in and kissed me deeply. We stayed like that, for a couple minutes.

"Ahem," Serena interrupted, "enough, you two lovebirds, the limo's waiting,"

"You're right," Chuck said, taking my hand, "let's go,"

We arrived at the Four Seasons shortly after 7:15. Chuck closed the door behind me.

"So, are you ready?" Chuck asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I told him. In truth my stomach was doing back flips and cartwheels internally.

"Don't be nervous," Chuck told me, "my parents will like you, really,"

"What if I mess up?"

Chuck looked at me knowingly.

"Trust me, you won't,"

And with that, he opened the door and we went inside.

The Four Seasons lobby was equally as amazing as the Palace's. Stone columns stood tall and proudly and the floor was a great design of marble and granite rocks.

"It's pretty amazing here," I told Chuck. He nodded.

"The Bass' only do the best," he smiled. I grinned back.

"Well this is wonderful," I agreed. Chuck grinned and took my hand.

"Come on, this way,"

I followed Chuck too the restaurant which was equally as gorgeous as the front lobby had been. Candles lit up the dark mahogany tables as soft, elegant music serenaded the diners.

"Bass," Chuck said promptly to the man at the desk. He nodded.

"Right this way,"

He led us to a table in the far right corner. Already seated was a balding man, who I presumed to be Bart Bass and a blonde, gorgeously dressed woman, who was probably Chuck's step-mother. Sitting next to them were two ales, one blonde haired and one brown.

"Charles!" The blonde haired woman said, rising from her seat, "my, it's been such a long time,"

"Hello to you too Lily," Chuck said politely. She wrapped her arms tightly around Chuck. Her husband rose to his seat.

"Chuck," he acknowledged his son with a curt nod.

"Father," Chuck said in reply.

"How has school been coming?" Bart asked.

"It's been going pretty well, I must say," Chuck said. He turned and gestured for me to come over.

"Father, Lily, I would like to introduce to you Hermione Granger," he said, "Hermione, my father Bart and my step mother Lily,"

"So nice to finally meet you!" I said, praying that I didn't sound overly excited , "I've heard a lot about you,"

"Nice to meet you too," Lily said. She glanced over at her husband.

"Oh yes, nice to see you Hermione," He forced a smile at me and then gave Chuck a hard, long glare.

I could already tell that Bart didn't like me very much. I bit my tongue. I could already tell what he was thinking. He probably thought I was just one of those girls who gave herself up to any guy who asked. That I was just another tool of Chuck's reputation. Well, since I knew that was not at all the case, I made a mental note that I would prove him wrong.

"Have you met my son Eric?" Lily asked. I shook my head as the blonde haired guy at the table stood up.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Eric,"

"Hermione," I introduced as the brown haired guy accompanied him.

"I'm Jonathan," he said, "Eric's boyfriend,"

His words startled me. I hadn't been expecting it; for being gay wasn't something I was accustomed to. At Hogwarts there weren't any gay couples that I knew of, at least not in Gryffindor.

"Nice to meet you," I said, my voice lacking emotion. I wasn't disgusted by gay people….but I wasn't sure what my opinion of them really was.

Chuck came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, a gesture that provoked a flicker of surprise in Bart Bass' eyes. I guess Chuck had never displayed that kind of affection to anyone in front of him; not even Blair.

"Ladies first," he whispered into my ear as he pulled up a chair for me. I sat down.

"Why thank you," I smiled and in return Chuck gave me a grin back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors notes: Hey sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy with summer school and had a bad case of writers block **** but now I have this story back on track **** Keep reading and reviewing **** xoxo Nat **

Chapter 20

"Hey mom," Serena said, after our food had arrived at the table, "I invited Blair, so she might stop by later,"

My breath quickened as Chuck glowered at her from across the table. This act that Serena had on was confusing me; one minute she's acting like my best friend, the next she's Bitchy Blair's faithful companion. It made no sense to me; why couldn't she just pick a side and stick with it already? I suppose she's being nice to me, for Chuck's sake, while meanwhile she's trying to get Blair back together with him. This just proved it.

"That's great, Serena," her mother answered, "I just wonder why Charles didn't think of inviting her himself," Lily took a sip of her red wine. Eric, judging by our faces, interrupted her by changing the subject.

"So Hermione," he said, "whereabouts in England are you from?"

"Birmingham," I answered, "lovely city,"

"And what do your parents do?" Bart Bass butted in. I wasn't quite sure what to answer; I could reveal the truth, that my parents were dentists, but I had already lied to Blair, by saying we had a Tuscany mansion, and something told me that two ordinary dental associates weren't going to be owning a home, let alone a mansion in Italy.

"They're lawyer," Chuck said, for me. I exhaled with relief. Thank God Chuck knew how to answer his father's questions, or I would be dead.

"Yes," I played along, "my mom works in criminal defense and my father's just an everyday lawyer,"

"Interesting," Bart said, "I see that you're just like Chuck,"

"By that, do you mean muggle born?" I inquired. In response, quizzical looks surrounded me.

"Non-magic people," Chuck said. Lily nodded.

"Yes, that's what he meant," she said.

"Then I guess I am," I agreed.

A sudden sound of heels clicking against the stone floor echoes behind me. I turned.

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed, rising to her feel, "you made it!"

"Well as they always say, rather fashionably late then never," She strode over to the end of the table and took the empty seat beside Chuck. He placed his hand atop mine, as if to show everyone that I was his. I smiled and looked into his eyes, where I read on word- sorry. I gave him a small nod of understanding, for I knew he wasn't at fault for anything. Blair's attendance meant nothing to us; he didn't plan on her being there.

"So nice to see you, Blair," Lily said, "it's a pleasure to have you stop by,"

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, flashing the fakest 'I'm a little angel' smile and Serena's mother, "after all, it's not everyday that we get to spend time with our beloved Charles,"

She made me sick.

"That's true," Lily agreed with the conniving bitch. She turned her attention to Chuck.

"So how has Hogwarts been treating you?"

I could see Blair stifle back a laugh. It wasn't surprisingly leave it to her to find the name of our school amusing.

"Well," Chuck said shortly.

"See what I still don't get is how on earth did they even find out that you possessed magical powers?" Serena said, shaking her head, "it's just too weird,"

'Well actually," Chuck started, "I kinda did know beforehand,"

"What?" I asked him in surprise.

"Yeah, when I was 11 I got a letter from some American wizarding school, saying some stuff about how I was supposedly 'gifted'"

"You never told me this!" Bart cried. Chuck turned his head in his father's direction.

"Come on, would you have believed it at the time?"

His father fell silent, for he knew Chuck was right. He wouldn't have even bothered to listen to what Chuck had to say.

"Yeah well, I didn't either," Chuck continued, "I thought is was a fluke; some crazy scam to steal money,"

"And nobody from that school contacted you about enrollment?" Lily asked. Chuck shook his head no.

"I would have thought they would, "Lily said, "if it was a real organization,"

"Or maybe they didn't, "I put in, "for a reason,"

"And what would that be?" Blair asked, pointedly.

"Well," I started, "perhaps the letter was bewitched,"

"How?" Chuck asked.

"The Hogwarts letters work like this. I'm assuming that you read the letter, smirked at it and threw it in the trash,"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," chuck said.

"Well, the letters usually have sensing charms, and yours probably sensed that you had no desire to attend, so they never bothered you again,"

"That sounds about right," chuck agreed. Around us, the table was gaping.

"What?" Chuck questioned.

"Nothing," Nate came out of his silence, "I've just never heard Chuck admit to something so easily,"

"Well I guess she brings out the best in me," Chuck said, grinning at me, a risky move, for Blair bitch was watching us intently.

A fork clattered against a plate. Blair stood and smoothed her black J. Crew skirt.

"Excuse me but I just need to make a trip to the ladies'. Hermione, care to join me?"

"She's-," Chuck started.

"Of course," I interrupted, not wanting to appear a weakling to her.

"Lovely," Blair started making her way across to the washroom. I stood and started to go after her, but suddenly Chuck reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chuck said, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into,"

"Trust me, I've dealt with worse," I told him, "If I can deal with Draco Malfoy, then I can take her on easy. I can take care of myself Chuck," With that, I yanked free from his grasp and hurried along after Blair.

Once in the ladies' room, Blair looked around.

"We're alone," I told her. She turned to face me.

"Look," she started, "I think I know what we both want,"

"And you're not going to get it," I said firmly.

"Oh really?" Blair took a step towards me, "and how can you be so sure of that?"

"Chuck loves me," I told her, "and I love him,"

"Has he ever told you?" Blair asked, "has he actually ever said to your face, 'I love you'?" When I was silent, she went on.

"Did it ever occur ro you that you could be a part of his plan? Part of another ploy to get to me?"

"I know Chuck," I said, "he would never use me like that,"

She grimaced, "Oh yes he would," Blair warned, "this isn't the first time that Chuck has come back with a girlfriend to get me jealous,"

"I am well aware of that," I hissed, "but this is different,"

"How so?"

"He cares about me," I told her, "I've never felt like this about anyone. And I know he feels the same way,"

"And what makes you think that?" Blair asked. Then not waiting for an answer she carried on, "I know him better then anyone. I know what to expect from him. I'm prepared for heartbreak; you aren't. I bet you don't even know what its like to have your heart broken,"

"I do," I said haughtily without thinking, "and just because I experienced heartbreak, doesn't mean I'm not ready for something more,"

"Ooh I see we have a feisty one," Blair said smugly.

"I won't let you win," I told her.

Well if it's a war Granger wants, then it's a war she'll get, but careful H, I suggest you train long and hard for defeating the Waldorf mafia may leave scars in the process

xoxo

gossip girl


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione and Blair returned from the washroom, thankfully both in one piece, both with the same smug look on their face. I automatically knew that something was going on between them.

"Don't," Hermione said just as I opened my mouth to speak. I fell silent, though I was sure she would tell me what had gone down in the washroom later.

"So I hear the Cotillion debutante ball is coming up," Blair started.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Crap. I had completely forgotten. I was supposed to be Blair's escort; it had been promised months ago. If I would have known, then I wouldn't have even come back to New York for Christmas vacation. I would have willingly rather spent Christmas in England, at the castle, then have to put up with this.

"Are we all prepared?" she asked.

"Ah pretty much," Serena said, "I just have to get my dress taken in, and I'll be good to go,"

"Refresh my memory," I said, "when is it?"

"the twentieth," Blair said. And today was the 18th?

"Two days?" I asked. Serena nodded.

"Yep," she said. I looked over to see how Hermione was taking it. There was one word to describe the look on her face; appalled.

"So that means the nest 2 days are full of debutante practices," Blair chirped, "it would be nice to run the dance sequence with my partner," She looked at me expectantly. Instantly, I knew my face was red. This was not what I had planned for the holidays.

"And my god! You haven't heard any details about the speeches and order of the evening!" Blair went on, knowing full well how all this sudden time I had to spend with her was affecting Hermione's feelings greatly.

"You look surprised," Bart noted from my expression.

"I completely forgot about Cotillion," I said.

"Wee no worries," Blair cut in, "I'm sure Hermione won't mind if we steal you for a bit," She glanced at Hermione, :after all, you do have to find an appropriate dress for the event,"

Hermione hesitated for a second, looking for the right words.

"Of course I don't mind," she said finally, "New York society is always New York society. And I would love to go shopping,"

"I'm sure Eric and Jonathan can take you," Blair said, "after all, they've already made their debut into society,"

"That sounds like a great idea, Blair," Lily said, "Eric, you wouldn't mind taking her, would you?"

"Oh no," Eric said, looking to Jonathan who nodded, "we would really like to get to know Hermione a little more,"

"Then it sounds like a plan" Lily said. She shifted her gaze to Hermione, who had a look of discomfort etched upon her face. I was pretty sure that she had never been shopping alone with 2 gay guys.

"Yes," Hermione forced a smile, "that sounds very good, thank you," She turned her gaze to me. Her eyes said it all. She looked as if she was dumfounded to wit's end.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'm going to get some air. Hermione?"

"We'll be back," she told everyone as she rose to her feet. We walked in silence to the door.

"Do you want your coat?" I asked.

"No," she said shortly and briskly turned through the revolving doors. I knew she was upset with me.

"Hermione," I said, "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?" she echoed.

"For everything. For Blair. For this ball. For forgetting about my earlier commitment to escort Blair,"

* * *

"And you have to follow through with this commitment?" I asked him.

"Well, I controlled the universe, I wouldn't follow through," Chuck said, "but I don't. If I don't make my debut, then it would probably be considered a disgrace, not only to my reputation, but Bass Industries as well,"

"And you can't let your father down like that," I said.

Chuck looked at me sadly, "but if you don't want me to go I won't,"

"No, it's not the fact that you're debuting that bothers me," I told him, "it's more the fact that you're debuting with Blair,"

"Hermione that was agreed to months ago. Its 2 days before Cotillion. I can't do anything to change it,"

"I know," I sighed, "I guess I wish that I could be up there with you instead of her,"

"Hermione, you know you're always with me," Chuck insisted, "every second I spend up there, every moment I have to dance with her, will be spent wishing she was you," His words made me smile. I knew he meant them. Blair was most utterly, extremely wrong about Chuck.

"I'll spend every minute I possibly can with you afterwards," Chuck promised. I grinned. He placed his lips delicately onto mine.

"And to make up for tonight," Chuck said, taking my hand, "I have something special to show you,"

"A surprise," I said.

"Yes," a surprise," he laughed, "come on," he said.

"But what about everyone else? Won't they wonder where we've gone to?"

"Here," Chuck pulled out his cell phone. I leaned over his shoulder. To Nate, he texted: 'Gone to Victrola. See you tomorrow,"

"Victrola?" I asked, "That's the surprise?"

"You'll see," he murmured, "Come on, it's not far,"

I nodded and shivered, for the weather was freezing and I had left my coat back at the Four Seasons. We had to move fast. I started walking down the icy sidewalk towards the main city where all the nightlife was. I noticed Chuck remained stationary.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"You really don't think I would make you walk in this weather, do you?" Chuck asked. I paused. Right. How silly of me. Of course we wouldn't be walking. This was New York. Let me rephrase; New York with Chuck; why, he could do whatever his heart pleases. He could call a limo or a cab in an instant.

"Oh," my face grew hot, "sorry. I just wasn't thinking clearly,"

"Hermione Granger? Losing her train of thought? Never," Chuck teases pulling in closer.

"Must be what you do to me," I smiled mischievously.

"It's because I'm magic," he whispered seductively, 'and you are too,"

I giggled and pressed my lips to his. He grinned and pulled me over to the curb.

"Hey! Taxi!" he called, hailing a cab down. It slowed and we climbed in.

"125, Madison Avenue," Chuck ordered the driver. With a nod he started the engine and took off down the Manhattan streets.

Downtown New York was better then I had expected it to be. Lights greeted my eyes at all angles. They glimmered, lighting up in excessive arrays of red and green. I could here the 'Carol of the Bells' chime throughout the city. It finally dawned on me; it was Christmas.

"What?" Chuck asked. I was suddenly aware that I was sitting there, staring out the window and grinning like a bemused idiot.

"It's Christmas!" I exclaimed. Chuck smiled.

"Yes, it is!" he replied, jubilantly.

The taxi pulled up to the curb and I stepped out to the sight of what looked like a slightly run down pub. Though from all the sound I could here from behind the red brick walls, I could tell very well that there was a party brewing up inside. Golden letters adorned the straight black sign : 'Victrola Night Club'.

"So this is Victrola," I said, after Chuck had paid the cab driver.

"The one and only," he smiled, cutting through the crowd of people waiting to get in.

"Ah, Mr. Bass," the beefy security guard greeted chuck, "it's been a long time since I've seen you in this part of town,"

"Indeed it has been a while Derryl," Chuck replied, "How's she been doing?"

"Buisness is booming!" Derryl exclaimed, "couple hundred every night!"

Chuck nodded, "sounds great,"

"You kids enjoy yourselves," Derryl said, glancing from Chuck to me. He hesitated for a moment the turned his gaze back to Chuck.

"And by the way," he added, "she's a pretty darn good lookin' one,"

Chuck chuckled merrily, "yes she is," he agreed his eyes glimmering with pride. He kissed my cheek.

"have a good one, Derryl," Chuck said, "and Merry Christmas,"

"Same to you and your family," Derryl nodded, finally letting us pass.

"My apologies," Chuck said, once out of earshot from Derryl, "He enjoys socializing,"

"No worries," I told him, "there's no rush; we have all night,"

Chuck grinned and we finally pushed our way through the entrance.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The club wasn't how I had envisioned it to look. It was designed to look like a huge ampatheatre; flashing light reflected around us and countless scarlet couched and lounge chairs filled the area. The upstairs of the club was packed with dancer's and people mobbing thr three full bars. Despite all of this, however, it was the stage ahead that really caught my eye.

"Burlesque?" I asked, peering at the scantily clad dancers. Chuck grinned mischievously.

"Are you surprised?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. I really shouldn't be. He was Chuck Bass. Of course this would be amongst the grandest form on entertainment in his world. He was never the modest type. And it wasn't as if the girls were stripping completely; they were just dancing seductively.

"Good," Chuck said, "because this definitely wasn't the surprise,"

"Then what could it be?" I wondered aloud. Chuck leaned over to a girl clad in a red and green corset; a waitress, nonetheless, dressed appropriate for the season. He whispered something in her ear and eagerly she nodded and scurried away.

"I'll show you,"

Chuck led me through the mob of clubbers over to a door that read 'Emergency Only'. Completely ignoring the warning, Chuck opened the door, no sirens sounded; the alarm had somehow been disabled, to reveal a flight of stairs.

"Up this way," he said. As we climbed, I initially believed we were heading to the second floor for the club, but once we made it up there, I realized we weren't stopping and that there was another staircase leading elsewhere. We climbed some more stairs and Chuck opened the door that greeted us at the landing.

"You might want this," he said, handing me his blazer. Cold air ripped at my cheeks and I knew exactly where we were.

"The roof?" I asked.

"Come our and see for yourself,"

And as I did, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The view of the city was most absolutely stunning. Bright lights danced and the moon shone like a gold coin against the dark blue background. I could see everything from that roof; from Times Square to Central Park to Lady Liberty.

"See that building?" Chuck asked, pointing to what was probably one of the tallest buildings I had ever seen in my lifetime (aside from Hogwarts), "That's Empire State,"

I gazed up at it. The view from there must be one of a bird. Even better then here.

"I'll take you up sometime," Chuck promised, following my gaze.

"Wow," I breathed "it's beautiful up here Chuck,"

"I thought you would like it,"

Footsteps echoed from the shadows behind us. I spun around, startled.

"Mr. Bass," came a female voice, "you drinks," It was the red and green corseted waitress. She produced 2 wineglasses, filled to the brim with redness.

"Thank you," Chuck took the glasses and passed mine over.

"Have a pleasant night," she winked at Chuck and disappeared back down the stairs.

Chuck turned back to me and rose his glass to the midnight sky.

"To us!" he toasted.

"And New York!" I added, clinking my glass against his.

And we drank.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning I woke to find my hotel room deserted. I yawned and rolled over to the other side of the bed; cold as ice. Chuck had left a while ago. I glanced at the time. 12:43. Holy shit, I thought. I slept in so late. I sat up and groggily glanced around the room. I dimly recalled the events of the previous night. Chuck and I drank atop the rooftop of Victrola until we simply couldn't handle any more and then we returned to my hotel room stoned. I wasn't sure what occurred after that but seeing as my bra was missing we probably did it again. It was probably as great as the first time had been, hot; sticky and ferociously pleasurable. I blushed for the first time in my life I was laying here reminiscing in sexual fantasies. My first time with Ron had been rather unenjoyable. Aside from it being excruciatingly painful, and in the most unromantic of places (prefects bathroom cubicle) I felt as if I were fucking a cow, not another living, breathing human being.

But it was different. Somehow, after being with Chuck, I felt different. Like I had somehow become 'womanlier' overnight. I had changed. I wasn't little fragile Hermione Granger. I was something more. I was fierce.

I sat up and noticed that there was a little trolley at the end of the bed. The smell of fresh pancakes filled the air. It must have just been delivered while I was still asleep, I thought. I crawled over to it and there was a note attached to my fork. Unfolding it, I read,

_Sorry I had to take off early. Debutante practice (gag). Hope you'll have fun shopping with t his. See you later-Chuck"_

Wondering what 'this' referred to I searched the tray and discovered a black American Express Card. I smirked. Credit Card. I grimaced, imagining all the things I could do with it. Smiling, I staggered to the washroom and glanced in the mirror. I was a complete mess. My hair was rumpled and spewing every which way, my eyes smeared with mascara and my head pounded with a hangover. I grimaced at my reflection and turned to shower and change. Just as I was about to dry my hair, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I called as I hurried to answer. To my surprise Eric and Jonathan greeted me.

"Hi," Eric said, "hope you slept well,"

"I did thanks," I said stepping back inside the room, "You guys can come in," They followed me in and took a seat on one of the couches.

"Chuck told us to give you this," Jonathan produced a pink Blackberry from his pocket.

"Thanks," I said, taking the phone. I fingered the keys. It had been such a long time since I had last seen one let alone touched one.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as a list of contacts appeared.

"I programmed it for you," Eric said proudly, "it has everyone's number in it,"

I scrolled through the list. Chuck, Eric Jonathan, Nate, Serena. I noticed that there was no Blair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I meant it, for now I would be able to contact Chuck when needed. I felt comforted that I could call him, especially since I knew he was busy rehearsing with Blair for Cotillion.

"No problem," Eric flashed a grin. I smiled back.

"So when do you want to leave for shopping?" Jonathan asked from the couch.

"I should be ready in about half an hour," I replied, fingering my wet hair.

"Ok then," Eric said, standing up, "we'll meet you in the lobby then ok?"

"Alright," I agreed.

After wolfing down my pancakes, speed drying my hair and applying my make up, I headed downstairs to meet the boys.

"Hey," Eric greeted me.

"Hi,"

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded

"Let's go,"

"And one two three, one two three!"

This endless counting was seriously driving me insane. Who are they kidding, trying to make Chuck bass into a professional ballroom dancer in 2 days? And also, expecting me to be ready to announce my life plans to society when I have no idea whatsoever of what my future holds. If Bart Bass honestly expects me to sit here in the muggle world and work for Bass Industries, he must be crazy. Honestly, ever since I became a wizard, my plan for the future has been utterly scuppered. I didn't count on this happening and I honestly don't even know what kinds of jobs are even available in the wizarding world.

"Chuck!" Blair shrieked, "you stepped on my toe again!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. And on top of the monotonous counting, I had to deal with her.

"Honestly, start concentrating," she snapped impatiently, "this is my debut and I am not going to let a wretch like you screw it up for me! Again!" She restarted the music.

"One two three, one two three, one t-"

"Blair," I told her, "shut up,"

She fell silent and dropped her hand from mine.

"Fine, Get lost when the whole group practice starts" she snapped, "Go ahead. Embarrass your father and devastate Bass Industries,"

She had me there. If there was one thing I wanted, it was not to disappoint him. I knew he still blamed the death of his beloved wife, my mother, on me. I can't handle handing him more disappointment wrapped in a package.

''Blair, you're not making it easy to be a good partner,"

"It's not supposed to be easy," she said, ''I'm not just anyone. I'm Blair Waldorf,''

''Just cuz you're Blair Waldorf doesn't mean you can behave like a complete stuck up, spoiled bitch,''

''And just because you're Chuck Bass, it doesn't give you the right to be the conniving son of a bitch basshole you are,"

"Don't insult my mother," I said coldly through gritted teeth. She ignored me.

"Too bad, I just did," she smiled fakely. It took all my strength and energy to restrain myself from grabbing my wand and cursing her right there on the spot.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing's with me," she said, "I'm just growing impatient with this game that you're playing,"

"there is no game," I told her firmly, "we're done,"

"And you love Hermione," she asked. I still didn't know. I wanted to. I just wasn't sure…I had only met her this year for god sakes! There were still a lot of things I needed to sort out.

"Let me know when you decide!" Blair stormed out of the studio, leaving me more confused and alone in days.

"What about this one?" Eric asked, holding up a white dress. It was pretty, but rather resembled a bridal gown. I shook my head.

"I'm not getting married," I told him. Finding the perfect dress for the ball was harder then I had expected it to be. Not only were the dresses really expensive, but the selection was abundant. It made Madame Malkin's appear to be the poorest of the poor. No dresses there were anything close to what I was finding here! I grimaced. I never thought that I would be here, on Madison Avenue, browsing through the Prada New Year's collection. The fact that I was here in New York even was still surreal, and dreamlike. Never mind that I was here as Chuck Bass' girlfriend.

"Right," Eric agreed, moving onto the next rack.

"This is so much harder then I expected it to be, " I sighed, "you guys are lucky; all you have to do is throw on a shirt, suit and tie and you're done,"

"I guess," Eric said, "but it still takes time to find a suit,"

I bit my tongue. Now was not the time to start an argument with two gay guys on who takes longer in shopping malls.

"What's the color scheme for the ball?" Jonathan asked, "that could help narrow down our choices,"

"Well, the theme is winter wonderland," Eric replied, "So I'm guessing, white and blue?"

As he said those words I saw it. Hanging on display in the corner on display. A long sapphire blue evening gown with silver trim. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"That's it,"

Eric and Jonathan turned their heads.

"That's definitely stunning," Eric agreed.

"Chuck will love it," Jonathan added, stamping on his seal of approval. I picked up the hanger and smiled. This was going to be a night to remember.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for not writing for such a long time; high school, dance competitions and shows and exams and then being away on holidays for the last three weeks has put this on hold for far too long...I will try to update more often but no promises. But there will be more, for sure this summer!**

Chapter 24

"Come in!" I called in response to the knock on my suite door. I turned my head expecting to see Hermione or Nate, but rather it was my father who stood in the doorway.

"Father,"

"You look stunned," Bart commented.

"No," I recovered quickly, "just not who I was expecting…" Why was here? Since when do we ever sit down to have a real, friendly, father-son chat?

"But please come in," I added quickly. Bart settled into the armchair across from mine. I sat there in questioning. This was beyond strange. Perhaps it was to scold me from ditching dinner for Victrola the other night? I wondered if that was it, or if I had done something else wrong. If Bart was coming in here to talk to me one on one, then something had to be up.

We sat in silence for a second. Bart cleared his throat, breaking the silence that composed the air between us.

"I've been meaning to talk to you son since you've gotten back from Hogwarts, but with work and Cotillion preparations, it's been difficult,"

I nodded in agreement, "yeah, busy times,"

Awkward silence filled the air again.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Bart asked.

I knew he would ask. If I'm going to stay here or not. If I'm going to take over Bass Industries when the time comes. At one point, I had wanted just that; to be a prominent, successful man or business. Someone who made his father and society proud., who could be trusted in taking over the family legacy, and continue to bring pride, prestige and glory to the name of Bass. However, since now my world has been turned completely upside down, I ultimately have no clue of what my future will be like.

"No," I answered truthfully," I honestly have no idea what to do. Who I am, and who I want to be are two completely different ideas that don't seem to mix with each other in the slightest,"

"Who do you want to be?"

The question surprised me. Never before had Bart asked me what I wanted.

"Honestly? You want to me answer? Normal."

"But you aren't," Bart said, "you're special. Your mother was too,"

"What?" I exclaimed. He really caught me off guard. Firstly we never, ever mentioned my mother. Second, he had just plainly stated that I was like her…

"Mom was a-,"

"Witch?" Bart cut me off, "yes,"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I exploded. How could he have kept this from me for so long? Hadn't he known that I was a wizard? For all this time? Why was I left in the dark?

"I didn't think you were like her," Bart admitted quietly, "When you were younger, you didn't show any signs of magical activity. I though you were a muggle. In addition, you never showed me that letter from Magyx,"

"I thought it was a joke!"

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise if I hadn't heard of what was going on in the wizarding world,"

"How did you find out?"

"Your mother's cousin in Wales, Mafalda,"

"Mafalda?" I barely knew her; I had met her once, when I was six and barely remembered her.

"She advised me to verify your records," Bart answered, "to make sure we hadn't been mistaken,"

"And you were,"

Bart nodded, "remember that blood donation you did at that gala last year?"

"yes," I recalled the called the charity event the entire St. Judes populations took place in last year.

"Well, the nurse that took your blood- Melinda Lane- was a squib. She had a sample of it tested at the New York Branch of St. Mungo's,"

"And it was positive," I finished. Bart nodded again.

"Did it ever occur to you that this back story may have been helpful in September?"

"I didn't know how to tell you, Charles," Bart admitted, "would you have honestly believed me?"

I shook my head, thinking back to how skeptical I had been about magi in general.

"I would have thought that you were barking mad," I admitted, "In fact, I already thought you were crazy sending me to magic school in England!"

"you are right though, son," he muttered, "I made a terrible mistake. I barely believed it myself,"

"But why now?" I asked, "Why not earlier, when Voldemort returned?"

Bart cringed at the name.

"I didn't cow," Bart answered shortly, "Mafalda only warned me last year of the dangers. She said that it would be in my best interest to have you re-tested. You would need to be able to defend yourself here, in case the worst comes,"

"If Voldemort defeats Harry Potter and begins his plot for worldly demise?"

"Exactly,"

"Why Hogwarts then?" I asked, "why not Magyx?"

"In truth, Magyx didn't want to deal with a late bloomer," bart explained, "but I didn't want you there anyways,"

"Why not?"

"I wanted you to open your eyes past the city lights, to get away from all the influences here…I felt it could do you some good…time away from Miss Waldorf, plus Hogwarts is the most reputable school by far. Bass only does best,"

I smirked at the motto.

"Your mother also went to Hogwarts,"

I nearly choked on the wine in my mouth.

"Are you serious?"

"Slytherin,"

That explained why the hat had been so keen on putting me in Slytherin. But somehow, it chose Gryffindor.

"I'm in Gryffindor," I stated.

Bart shrugged, "the hat chooses who the hat chooses,"

I still had no idea why the hat put my in Gryffindor. I wasn't noble or brave…perhaps there was some mistake.

"But I any case, father," I went back to Bart's original question, "I don't know what I'll be doing in the future,"

Bart nodded, "So for now we'll stick to the plan?" The plan being, I'm going to take over the company. What else could he really say?

"Yeah," I agreed, sighing, "I just kind of wish that I had listened to that letter six years ago. Maybe if I did, I would have been able to go to school sooner and I wouldn't be so far behind. Things would be different and my plan wouldn't be so fucked up now,"

"It's my fault too," Bart said, "I should have paid more attention to you when you were growing up, Chuck, I regret that now,"

"Sometimes it feels like you blame me for killing her," I whispered.

"What?" Bart exclaimed, "Chuck, you didn't kill her!"

"But because she gave birth to me, she died,"

"You're right. Your mother died in childbirth. But I never ever blamed you for it,"

"Then what's with all the hostility over the years?"

"You remind me so much of her," Bart finally answered sadly, "it hurts,"

"I-," I began to apologize, but Bart raised his hand.

"I also didn't want to send you away because I didn't want to lose you," Bart paused, "but I'm afraid that I already have,"

"No father," I rose from my seat and wrapped my arms around him, "you haven't. I forgive you,"

Bart smiled, "I couldn't be prouder of you, son,"

Hearing those words nearly made me jump with glee. Never in my lufe had my father told me anything like that; it meant a lot.

"I have something for you," Bart pulled out an envelope from his blazer pocket.

"I don't think that they play hockey in the wizarding world, but I'm pretty sure that you haven't forgotten it," he handed me the envelope, which contained two tickets to see the New York Rangers play the New York Islanders.

"I was hoping you would join me,'

"Yes of course!" I exclaimed, "Thank you father!"

"Call me dad; father makes me feel old…too formal," he laughed.

"Sorry dad," I apologized.

"You've really changed son,"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I can see what Miss Granger likes about you,"

I shrugged, "She's pretty amazing-, Hermione," I agreed, "she's been good for me," My thoughts shifted to her. Hermione Jean Granger. There was no one like her. No other as clever, as beautiful, as caring, as tolerant. And she just had a certain…I don't know what you would call it…charm? Whatever it was, her magic had me spinning and crazy for her. Who needed Blair Waldorf and her complications and baggage? With Hermione, we both knew. There were no twists and knots to unravel; just simplicity. And maybe in the simplicity of it all…

"Do you love her?' Dad asked, intruding my train of thought.

"I don't know," I admitted, "it's just all so sudden,"

Dad nodded.

"There's still time,' he said. He was right-but how much time was there exactly. Every moment, seconds ticket by. Hermione may be tolerant, but she's not patient. Everything has to be done on time. She's constantly nagging me with assignments, with due dates, with punctuality. Could she secretly be timing me now? One day, would it be too late?

"She'll wait," Dad said, reading my thoughts.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling," Dad said, "but she can't wait forever tonight! Come on, don't want to keep the ladies waiting,"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hermione, you're absolutely gorgeous!" Serena exclaimed the moment she spotted me waiting anxiously in the lobby for Chuck's arrival.

"Thank you," I replied; feeling radiant and confident, "you look beautiful too," And indeed she did, her golden mermaid silhouette sparkling avidly in the light as she gave a little twirl.

"Thanks!"

"I hope Chuck will be impressed,"

"Oh hells yeah he will be!" Serena assured me.

The elevator dinged. My stomach immediately erupted with butterflies. Reality hit. I really was about to be attending a debutante ball as Chuck Bass' girlfriend. This was a major New York event and the Bass' were pretty much celebrities! To think that the entire Upper East Side would be there for that matter…it was mind boggling. The most formal event I had ever attended was the Yule Ball, which was by all means the equivalent to a high school formal. If I hadn't been asked by Viktor Krum, I probably wouldn't have gone at all, especially with Ron's immaturity back then, and him only asking me as a last resort. It was still surreal to me that I was here in New York, in the most beautiful dress I could ever imagine, about to attend a ball with my own Prince Charming. I smiled to myself as the elevator doors opened and I turned around.

Chuck was absolutely divine in his black tuxedo. I smiled as he approached Serena and I.

"Ladies," Chuck acknowledged us. He then turned his full attention to me.

"Hermione,: his gloved hand extended for mine. He planted a suttle kiss upon it. I blushed. He was a true gentleman. No one had treated me like that since the Yule Ball; even Ron never acted so gallantly towards me; the pig. He was the complete opposite of my current gentleman.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Chuck said.

"I know," I agreed confidently. For in this dress, I felt brighter then the star on top of the Christmas tree. Chuck grinned, enjoying my newfound confidence.

"And I am in complete agreement with you," He placed his left hand atop his right which was currently caressing mine.

"You ready?" he questioned.

"As ever,"

* * *

**Well it seems that our new A-List couple has made an executive decision to go public. Little do they know, the paparazzi are really the least of their troubles tonight. Let's see how they fend off the voracious vixen.**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**

* * *

"Welcome to the 37th annual Cotillion Debutante Ball!"

"Chuck," Hermione moaned, gripping my arm tightly as we entered the ballroom after dinner. The room was glistening with silver and sapphire, truly supporting the winter wonderland theme. A towering white Christmas tree stood proudly in the center of the dance floor as people hurried about gossiping and preparing for the debutantes.

"Relax," I told her, "you're Hermione Granger,"

"Well isn't that the point? That I'm a nobody?"

"Hermione," I said, "don't be nervous, you're not the debutante,"

"No, but it's not as if I'm a part of Manhattan's elite either,"

"No you're not," I agreed with her, "you're a part of England's elite,"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't be so modest. You're gorgeous. You fit in perfectly!"

"Okay,"

"And have I mentioned just how stunningly beautiful you look tonight?" I asked, brushing her cheek.

"Yes, about a billion times actually," she exclaimed, laughing.

I glanced down at my watch. It was 7:30

"Look, I gotta go," I said, "we debut in half an hour, and we have to get ready,"

"Alright," she said, planting a quick peck on my cheek, "good luck!"

* * *

As Chuck disappeared, I suddenly felt stranded and vulnerable –lost, almost. I was in a world full of people whom I didn't know at all, and I had no idea of what I was to do or say if by chance someone acknowledged me. Who was I? What sort of title did I uphold? None. I frantically searched the crows for a trace of the Bass/Van der Woodsen clan. It was too packed though, and I found myself pacing aimlessly through the busy crowd. I was invisible. No one asked my name or who I was. I was right. I really was a nobody. No title, No inheritance to speak of. No one noticed me and no one cared.]

"Escargo?"

I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the curly, brown haired server standing next to me. I frowned at the snails.

"No thanks, not really my cup of tea," I answered.

"Not really a big fan here either," he admitted. I laughed. Even though I was here with Chuck, something about this boy really seemed to attract me.

"But thank you," I replied. He didn't move.

"So obviously you're not from this part of town," he said, noting the accent.

"Yes," I answered, "I'm from Birmingham, England,"

"Gotcha," he said, "what brings you here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend," I stated smoothly, "Charles Bass,"

His expression suddenly darkened.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes," he said darkly, "As a matter of fact I do,"

"What's wrong?"

He paused for a moment.

"You know that Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends," he finally said. His words stung. My temper was becoming shorter by the second.

"You would think,' I snorted, "but obviously you don't know him at all, for I am his,"

"So you would think," he retorted, "do you really know how many girls he's screwed?"

"Of course I do! He's a womanizer!"

"Ok," he relapsed, "but if I were you I would watch it with him and take it slow,"

That was it.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Dan Humphrey," he shrugged. I knew it. Chuck had warned me about this scum. Of course he would be one to badmouth Chuck, his arch nemesis.

"Now Mr. Dan Knowitall Humphrey, I don't believe that this small talk that you're making is part of your job. I could easily get you fired, but since I have a heart, I'll allow you mercy as long as you get away from and stay away from me throughout the rest of this evening," I felt overwhelmed with power. I stalked off, fumed. What a nosy douche! Chuck was right, Dan Humphrey was nothing more then a piece of trash.

I walked to the bottom of the staircases where the debutantes were lines up,. Chuck was speaking with Nate, while the slithering snake's hand wrapped around my Chuck's waist. They're only debutante partners, I told myself. Only partners. But no matter how much I tried to reassure myself, the fear still remained. Then Humphrey's warning echoed. _Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends. _But at Hogwarts our relationship was completely fine! Dan doesn't know how real it is for both of us. He doesn't know us at all. Perhaps I'm just too overprotective, I decided. After all, the way that she was looking at my boyfriend was sickening. I felt like running up there and taking the bitch right out then and there but I restrained myself from doing so. Jealousy is such an evil thing, and all it would do is ruin Chuck more. He loves me. I know he does.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a deep male voice announced, " we now give you, the 2011 debutantes!"

Applause arose around the ballroom and I clapped along. After a short speech from the ball director, the debuts began.

"Mara Lawson, escorted my Jason Chung,"

As the ramble of over privileged hoped and dreams prevailed, I could not believe what a big deal they were stirring up in the crowd. I was on the brink of falling asleep by the time I heard Blair and Chuck's names called.

"Blair Waldorf, escorted by Charles Bass" I glared as the slithering bitch made her way proudly up the steps. Chuck smiled politely as her extravagant plans for Yale were revealed, and Chuck's destiny to take over Bass Industries when the time was right was locked in place. Finally, Chuck and the snake walked off to the next ballroom on the second floor where the debutantes were to have their first opening dance. I raced upstairs to see this, because although I didn't approve of Blair and Chuck, I could imagine it would be rather hilarious watching him dance.

And what a dance it was! I must say that Chuck didn't shape up too poorly. He partnered Blair rather well, with no faults or mishaps. As he passed me, cast me a wink that said, 'your turn next,'. I honestly could not wait any longer.

* * *

"How'd I do?" he asked after the couples had dispersed and we all had the dance floor to ourselves.

"Absolutely wonderful!" I exclaimed, "Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would see Chuck Bass dancing!"

He laughed, "Guess I got the moves then,"

"You've got more then just moves going on Bass," Hermione said seductively. She planted a kiss on my mouth, "you're marvelous,"

"And so are you," I caressed her face in my palm.

"Dance/" she asked. I led her out to the dance floor.

"So how does it feel to have debuted?" Hermione asked.

"One less thing to worry about," I paused wondering if now was the time to tell her what Bart had told me before the start of the ball.

"Well I'm sure that your father is proud of you," she said. Hat answered my ponderings.

"He is," I twirled her around and reeled her in again, "he said so,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he came and talked to me before Cotillion,"

"And?"

"I guess you can say we made up, and we have a better understanding of each other. I kinda get things a lot better now…like why I'm a wizard?"

"So he knew all along?" Hermione asked.

"Let's sit down,"

As we sat, I recounted all that Dad had told me, ending with my mother being in Slytherin.

"So that's what brought you to Hogwarts," she said, understanding.

"Yep," I decided to share a concern that I hadn't shared with anyone else.

"The hat- sorting hat that is- seemed to be keen on putting me in Slytherin,"

"Well your mum,"

"yeah I know. But for some reason it placed me in Gryffindor,"

She thought for a moment.

"The hat does take ancestry into account," Hermione spoke, "but it takes your personality into consideration as well,"

"But I'm not brave or strong!" I exclaimed. She shook her head.

"You tell me this enough, now I'm going to tell you : don't be modest. How you just those true feelings that you have kept locked up inside to your father today; that took a lot of courage. And how you've handled the whole muggle to magical transition- it's difficult and overall, you managed it well. That's strength right there,"

I grimaced. No one had ever talked about me that way, but I could see that she was absolutely right.

"Plus, you're not nearly rotten enough to be in Slytherin," she laughed. I grinned.

"Yeah. I guess Malfoy's a bit of a prat,"

She smiled, "you surprise me Chuck Bass,"

"And why is that?"

She shrugged, "when I first met you, that's exactly what I thought of you- a ridiculous, selfish, womanizing git,"

"You weren't that nice yourself," I joked.

"Hey! No, all I was trying to do was help you!"

"And be a knowitall," I teased. She blushed.

"Why you!" she slapped my arm with a laugh, "Ah, I suppose you're right. But however," Hermione continued, "I've been lucky enough to see you, who you are. And frankly I wouldn't change anything," She gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't change anything about you either," I told her, "you're perfect, just the way you are"

As if on cue the music slowed down and Boyce Avenue's cover of 'Just the Way You Are' erupted from the speakers.

"Dance?" I whispered. She nodded with a smile on her face.

'_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are,'_

Hermione leaned into my chest

"I love you," she whispered, "with everything," I glanced down and immediately got lost inside her beautiful eyes. This girl- this girl right here…she was everything. Everything I could have ever asked for. Glorious, sexy as hell. Not to mention witty, smart, with the biggest heart I had ever met. And she loved me. Me, Chuck Bass. Surely, I didn't deserve this. The less I give her, the more I seem to get back. If I had control over that, I would be getting a hell of a lot less. The thought of losing her, losing Hermione…I absolutely could not bear to think of life without her. If something were to happen to her…I don't know what I would do. And with almost sickening realization, I realized just how dear she was to me, and that indeed, it was true…

"Hermione," I muttered.

"Chuck," she breathed.

"I lo-,"

"Chuck!" I was cut off. I spun around, the voice belonging to none other then Nate. I was fumed.

"What?" I spat, acidly.

"They want pictures now. For the Times,"

Fuck you. No really, fuck you. Just when I was about to tell her, to really open up to her about how I felt about her, bang! My opportunity was snatched away! Of all the timing in the world…

"Shit," I cursed aloud. I turned to Hermione, "wait here, I'll be two seconds," I scrambled after Nate.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Of all the timing in the world, this had to be the most horribly impeccable. Finally, when I had managed to weasel myself away from Blair and join Hermione; when I had finally puckered up the courage to tell her how I feel, I just get dragged back to her. I was fumed beyond words.

"What?" Nate asked, reading the angry expression upon my face. I took a deep breath, in attempt to calm myself.

"Your timing is horrible,' I tried not to explode.

"Was I interrupting something important?" Nate asked, quizzingly. My god, how could someone be so stupidly oblivious?

"No. I was only going to tell her how I really feel. Yes you idiot!"

"Chuck, I-,"

"Don't tell me to chillax!" I exclaimed, guessing that that was what he was going to tell me, "You just ruined one of the most important moments of my life!"

"Chuck, I didn't know,"

"I was going to tell her that I loved her,"

Nate fell silent, in shock.

"You serious man?" he asked.

"Dead serious," I replied. Nate recovered.

"Wow," he said, "then you really do love her?"

"I do," I admitted, for I knew I really did.

"Then let's hurry up and get this over with," Nate said, "so you guys can pick up exactly from where you left off,"

I nodded and we made our way back to the staircases. Blair waltzed up to me, lacing her arm through mine.

"What took you so long?" she demanded in her sugar sweet tone.

"I was busy,"

"Well, even the best of us have schedules to stick to, and since the rest of us are here on time, you have shone a dark light upon Bass industries and I'm sure that you feel terrible for disa-,"

"Blair shut it," I interrupted, her repetition driving me insane, "Your repetition is getting old,"

She didn't seem bothered, rather she grabbed my arm and pulled me after her, down the staircases.

"Blair!" I nearly tripped over myself, causing strange looks from those around.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried shaking her off, but her grip was firm, and I didn't want to make a spectacle by pushing her off me. Knowing Blair, she would make it into a bigger deal then it really was, and that would definitely now boost my reputation in a good way.

She dragged me along, out of the ballroom and past the lobby to an empty room, a dining chamber of sorts, pulling the door shut behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded. She turned to face me, her eyes dark, the way they get when she's plotting.

"Old, you say?" she asked seductively.

"Yes, old,"

She neared towards me.

"Well, for old times sake," she played with the buttons of my blazer, looking up expectantly.

"Blair,"

"Chuck,"

"Blair, I can't," I let go of her hands. She, however, wasn't giving up that easily.

"Don't tell me you don't miss this," She peeled off her silver dress, stripping down to her strapless bra and white stockings. She placed my hand on her thigh, and in that moment, it was a flashback to before. Before Hermione, before the hurt, before the betrayal that had torn us apart.

"You know you want it,"

Forgetting about the world, I slammed my mouth to hers. Her lips enveloped mine, tongue protruding into my mouth. I traced kisses down her neck, her moaning in pleasure. I grinned, her hands undoing my buttons and the shirt sliding to the floor. She unzipped my pants, grinning mischievously as we edged near the long rectangular table. I sank onto the chair, where she perched on my knees, lovingly caressing my face in her palms. It was too surreal, I felt like I was in a dream. I was so into it, I didn't even notice my phone being removed from my discarded blazer on the floor, by a black gloved hand, that had been waiting for its moment to pounce.

* * *

'_Meet me in the dining hall by the lobby_' I smiled at Chuck's text. I guess the debutantes are done with pictures, I thought. Chuck probably wanted to continue where we had left off. Even know Nate had cut him short, I knew exactly what he was going to say. He was going to tell me how much he cared for me, so much that in fact he really did love me. I grimaced, contented with the fact that his love was real, that it was for me, and only me, and together, we would have that trust, that bond that no one could break. I descended down the staircase and exited the main ballroom, making my way down through the lobby to the door that said 'Dining Chamber Three'. I checked myself in the huge mirror on the wall outside and took a deep breath, preparing for this moment. It was all I ever wanted; all I ever desired, and it couldn't be perfect enough. Gripping the ivory handle, I pushed the mahogany door open.

The tears fell.


	28. Chapter 27

**So, um, hi everyone... *prepares for angry readers bashing on me for not updating in almost a year*...ya. So i'm back. This entire school year has been so completely busy its ridiculous! I had diplomas and dance competitions and showcases and rehersals. Life has been hectic to say the least. I will try to now update as much as possible, I promise! (if i'm not stuck in writer's block...-_-) But anyway, here is the long awaited next Chapter. I hope its alright...I don't know...but please Review!**

Chapter 27

She stood there only for a moment before swinging the door shut, but that was enough to tell me that she was hurt beyond measure. I glanced back at Blair, who smirked gleefully at my disdain.

"Why you,"

Her eyes shone with plot and scheming.

"You planned this all along!" I pushed her to the floor and as fast as I could I threw on my clothes.

"How could you do this to me?"

"I did nothing but prove that you are not over me," she stated matter of factly.

"Where is my phone?" I demanded, searching for my Blackberry. I shook my head in anger, completely appalled by what she had done.

"If you think I'll love you for this, forget it," I stormed to the door, throwing it open.

"Chuck!" she latched herself onto me. I threw her back down and bolted down the hallway after Hermione, who had turned around the corner back to the ballroom.

"Hermione!" I raced after. She didn't turn back.

"Hermione!" I sped up, grabbing her shoulder. She faced me, a look of disgust in her eyes.

"Let go of me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hermione, please just listen!"

"Get your filthy hands off me this instant," She barely pushed me, but I was flung to the floor. Wandless magic. She glared at me.

"You are nothing but a pig," A crowd had grown around us. "I thought you had changed, Chuck. Believe me, I did. But now I'm not so sure. You're just like the rest of them. Hell, you're worse then Ron! For god's sakes, I thought you actually had a decent bone in your body Chuck, but I guess not. I don't know why I ever thought you could be loyal, when you are such a cold blooded snake. Meeting you was the biggest mistake of my entire life. I can't believe I loved you, you god damned son of a bitch!"

Her words stung as I struggled to my feet. Breathing deeply, I attempted to stop shaking.

"Mione, please,"

"Don't Mione please me!"

I took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me! You spoiled everything!"

* * *

"You heard what she said Bass,"

I glanced behind me and it was none other than Dan Humphrey, the nosy server from before. I immediately felt terrible for being so horrible to him earlier. He however, did not seem to mind as I shot him a grateful glance.

"Look who's talking," Chuck approached Dan. I knew that look. It was the same look of loathing he always gave Ron, but about 10 times worse.

"Look Chuck," he started, "I'm no expert, but when the lady says to leave her alone, she means it,"

"You don't know anything!" Chuck spat, "now move!"

Dan didn't move a muscle.

"You really don't wanna stand there," Chuck said.

"Yes I do," Dan shielded me.

"You wanna go?" Chuck rumbled.

"Bring it on,"

Chuck charged forward, his hand reaching into his pocket for his wand. He didn't dare.

I got between them, knowing that Chuck wouldn't dare attack me. He stopped.

"Hermione, move,"

"No Chuck, you listen. It has nothing to do with Dan,"

"Why are you protecting him?"

I shook my head, "if you think I'm on your side now Chuck, you must be mental. Chuck, believe me, I really did love you. I loved you so much," The tears started again.

"You're saying that like it's a past thing," he said. I looked him in the eye.

"How can I love you for what you've done?" I asked. Chuck didn't respond. I turned and headed to collect my coat, then out of the hotel. I stood on the curb, hoping to catch a cab to the Palace so that I could collect my belongings before deciding what the next step was. I was still shaking in disbelief. Chuck. My Chuck had done this to me. I couldn't understand the reasoning behind it. One minute, I love you is right on the tip of his tongue. The next minute, he's snogging his ex-girlfriend. The fact that he fell for her tricks or gave into her at all appalled me. Not only that, but it just made me realize that no matter how hard I tried, there was no way that I could be her. I couldn't be what Blair is to him. I would never measure up.

I let out a sob as another taxi sped past me, ignoring my pleas as the snowstorm blistered all around. What was I thinking, chasing Chuck Bass all the way to New York? Leaving my family, my friends, for a stupid, spoiled bastard billionaire, who promised me the world, only to leave me here with nothing but regret. Ron was right bitterly, shocking myself. For once the bloody git was right. For once, he had outsmarted me, Hermione Granger. I remembered Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley. We went from hating each other to becoming completely inseparable. He liked me. I liked him enough yes, but he had liked me more. Even so, it was much more simple then this. Overprotective, sure, but there wasn't drama. Not like this. Somehow, I missed that. I wanted those old memories back. When we'd walk down by the Black Lake. When I'd watch him play Quidditch. When he'd constantly tease me and annoy me. The sweet things he said. The little things I used to love. Yes, love. It wasn't until now that I realized that in some way or another, I really did care about Ron. Even as possessive as he was- he still treated me right. He'd never hurt me like this. I should have known. Should have known better then to trust a Bass.

"Hermione," a voice said.

"What?" I spat, half expecting it to be Chuck. It turned out to be Dan.

"Oh. You. What do you want?"

"No—"

"Coming to gloat about how you were right all along?"

Dan looked taken aback.

"Cuz you know, you were right. Hell, even Ron was right," I let out a giant sob and a new explosion of tears.

"Come here," Dan pulled me into a hug.  
"Why did I even come here?" I asked, "what was the point? I don't even know where I'm going to go now/ I can't go back to the Palace to get everything. I flew here on Chuck's fucking jet," I shook my head, "I don't know what to do,:

"You'll figure it out," Dan reassured me, "It'll be alright,"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, "I was a total bitch to you earlier,"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And I couldn't let Chuck treat you like that. It's not right,"

"No it's not," I agreed, shivering.

"Here, why don't we get you inside and then we can deal with getting your stuff," Dan suggested, "and we'll figure out what to do,"

I nodded, "alright,"

Dan hailed a cab and we were on our way.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the city lights started to fade out and we merged our way onto a bridge.

"Brooklyn," Dan answered.

"Oh,"

We crossed the bridge and the cab drove us to Dan's apartment complex. The area was a lot different in comparison to where the Palace was. The brick building had graffiti sprayed across one side and the doors and window frames were in need of a serious paint job. In fact, the entire area of buildings around us were like that and the one word I would have to describe it would be 'sketchy'. It didn't seem safe at all and I was hesitant to get out of the taxi once we arrived.

"Don't worry," Dan said. I followed him through the door and up the stairs to where he unlocked the door to his flat. Stepping inside, the place wasn't huge, yet it seemed spacious and cozy all at the same time.

"Hey, Jenny, is that you?"

"No Dad, it's me,"

"Dan? What are you doing home so early? I thought you were working till midnight tonight," Footsteps approached. It was a man, roughly in his 40s.

"Change of plans," Dan said, "um, Hermione, this is my Dad, Rufus."

"Hi," I said, "pleasure to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too, though, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is going on?"

"I can explain," Dan said, "but first off, she needs a place to crash tonight,"

"By all means, you are welcome to stay, but why?"

"Basically. Chuck cheated on her,"

"Chuck Bass? I thought he was gone to Europe,"

"Yeah, well he's back now,"

"We were here visiting his family," I said, "and everything was fine up until tonight," I sighed, "I should have never trusted him,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Rufus said.

"Anyways, I apologize for inconveniencing you like this. I promise I will be out of here tomorrow morning,"

"It's alright. I understand. And you can stay as long as you need,"

I smiled, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Now I'm sure you're exhausted by now,"

"Yes," I admitted, "I've had enough for one day,"

"Dan? Do you wanna get her set up in your room? I'd put her in Jenny's, but it being that Jenny's not home yet…"

"Yeah, I'll camp out here tonight,"

"It's alright, I can take the couch," I offered.

"No seriously, Don't worry about it. It's fine," Dan said.

"Ok," I shrugged off my coat.

"Here, let me take that," Dan hung it up in the closet.

"Thank you again,"

"It's no problem," said Dan.

"I'm serious. Had it not been for you, I wouldn't have known what to do." I sighed.

"It's alright. Would you like something? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

"Hot coco, please" I said. Dane disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with two steaming cups and marshmallows.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," we sat down on the couch.

"This is so supid. I don't understand it at all. How could Chuck do something like this?"

"Simple answer, he's Chuck,"

"How do you even know him so well?" I asked.

"When you've been in the same classes as someone since kindergarten, you get to know them pretty well."

"Wait, so you went to school with Chuck?"

Dan nodded.

"What was he like?"

"Well, from what I remember, when he was a kid, he was pretty cocky. Thought the best of himself and made teachers go nuts. Junior high, he defiantly wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, I'd say. Didn't do a damn thing and almost failed seventh grade. He and Nate used to think they were so cool by hiding behind the school's dumpsters and getting high. That or smoking pot in Central Park. Then high school came and he became his all out womanizing self. God knows how many women he's been with,"

"What was the deal with Blair?"

"Chuck and Blair…they've been off and on since last year. Blair used to date Nate, till Nate broke up with her,"

"Oh my,"

"Yeah. And then she supposedly slept with Chuck and had this big pregnancy fiasco which ended up being a false alarm."

"She's such a whore," I said

"Yeah no kidding," Dan agreed, "and then Chuck took her back. And they cheated on each other all over again.

"Were Chuck and Blair even broken up when he left for England?"

"I've got no idea," Chuck said, "all I know is that when word came back that he was dating you, Blair was less then happy,"

"Chuck never mentioned Blair to me till we actually got here," I muttered, "not really…he called me Blair once.."

Dan looked at me puzzled.

"In his sleep," I explained, "he was drunk at the time," I shook my head, "I should have known,"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes,"

"I'm so done with today," I signed.

"Here, let me get you something to change into," He left and came back with a pair of blue pyjama pants with snowflakes on them and a matching blue long sleeved shirt.

"They're Jenny's. I think they'll fit,"

"Thanks,"

I changed out of my dress and hung it on one of Jenny's hangers, then moved it into the closet next to my coat.

"It fits," I told Dan.

"Good,"

I yawned. Today had been way too eventful for my liking.

"Right this way," Dan led me down the hall to his bedroom, which was littered with books, pens and papers strewn all around.

"Excuse the mess," Dan said.

"It's alright. You've sure got a lot of paper everywhere," I observed. I moved a stack from the edge of the bed to the bedside table.

"Yeah. I write a lot. I'm currently in the process of putting together my first novel…though who knows when and if I'll actually finish."

"Really? What are you writing about?"

"It's supposed to be a new perspective on the Upper East Side.," he replied, "kind of what it's like to be on the inside,"

"Is it like your point of view?"

"Something like that. Though it's not anywhere near finished yet,"

"Well I'll be sure to read it when its published,"

"If it's published," Dan corrected.

We talked a few more minutes before Dan bade me goodnight. He left and oddly enough, I felt comfortable, curled up in his bed in his apartment. Within minutes, exhaustion overtook and I was sound asleep.


End file.
